To Each Their Own : Part Two
by XbuttonsX
Summary: The second half of the Organization pairings. Starting with Vexen. Enjoy.
1. VexenLexaeus

**To Each their Own : Part Two - Chapter 1**

Incase you just decided to pop up to read a couple of your favourite pairings here, this is the second segmant of To Each Their Own, Vexen through Marluxia. Enjoy. :D

**Warnings - ** So many. Pedophelia, cheating, boylove, character death, alcohol, tons of stuff. Just, not the same in every chapter. That would suck. :D

--

**VexenLexaeus**

--

Vexen smirked with imaginary pride as his experiment took in its first, gasping breaths, small chest rising and falling in spasmodic rhythm. The Chilly Academic began to dance silently to congratulate himself on his triumph. His body stopped moving, however, when a pair of hands slipped down on to his hips, a light brush of breath dusting over his ear, causing his chest to thump heavily for a reason he had yet to figure out.

"My body is getting so warm. Do you think you could cool it down?" The voice was deep and the blonde leaned back into the touch, wanting to hear more.

"Depends. How would I go about doing such a feat?"

"Same as always." Again the emotionless Nobody smirked against his nature, turning around in those large arms. Pressing himself in close, he moaned Lexaeus' name, feeling the hands moving over his back. He found himself being guided back to lean against the stainless steel table where his experiment still rested.

"I think I can manage that." He leaned up, dusting their lips together, being pushed up onto the table with a few grunts and moans. Vexen yelped, however, when he felt something collide with his back. He jumped into his lover, staring back at the table he had just leaped from. A silver-haired teen was glaring daggers at him, a scowl on his pretty features.

"Hell-oh. Alive here."

"Already has that punk's attitude," Lexaeus sighed, releasing his lover so that the blonde man could go prod at the experiment.

"Oh my god, my puppet lives."

"I'm gonna guess that I'll have to leave now?"

Vexen glanced back at the redhead, a grimace on his lips. "Could you? I would like some time alone to study my creation."

Lexaeus scowled, pouting. "Fine. I see how it is. This stand-in means more to you than I do."

"If you don't shut up, I just might find myself tempted to make a copy of you, too, you oaf."

No needing an argument with the one he sexed up at times, Lexaues left the laboratory, getting over the disappointment in a matter of seconds. A plus to being a being that couldn't feel.

--

VexenLexaeus - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	2. VexenZexion

**To Each Their Own : Part Two - Chapter 2**

**--**

**VexenZexion**

**--**

The blonde yawned a large, gaping yawn, puffing his chest out in a stretch. He was sprawled out over the mini-couch beside his bed, wrapped up in a blanket and barely conscious in the lazy afternoon heat. Another heat was brushing against him, but he barely noticed until the heat made a small groan of discomfort, a ray of slanting sunlight rushing through the blinds.

Vexen felt his eyelids flicker and soon a similar groan left his lips as he felt himself move into wakefulness. It was then that he realized his arm was draped up onto his bed. He tried to shift it away, desperately wishing that he could do so without waking his friend that was spread out almost on top of his limb. The moment that he began to slip it away, the heat doubled on his skin as fingers gripped him. Vexen strangled the yelp that tried to escape his throat.

"I-I thought you were still asleep," he stammered, still pulling lightly on his arm. Squinted, sleepy, slate orbs drifted up over the pillow, a tint of laughter hidden in their depths.

"I was. A while ago. But I've been awake for some time now." The younger teen made no moves to release his elder as he began to straighten himself up, stretching much the same as the blonde had done just moments earlier. A blush crept over the blonde's features at the heat that ran over his skin.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Vexen didn't like the thought that his friend could have been watching him sleep. He finally nudged his arm from the younger's grasp, but Zexion didn't seem to notice or care.

"Didn't feel like it, I guess." The slate-haired teen was shuffling his feet to the edge of the bed, pressing himself up from the mattress. Vexen watched with wondrous eyes as the younger teen stood. "What's the matter?"

Vexen sat more rigid. He hadn't realized he was staring until his friend's voice snapped him into consciousness. It was then that the blonde realized that Zexion was moving closer instead of farther away. "I-It's just that ... I'm normally the one to get up first."

"It's the middle of the day."

"S-Still." Vexen couldn't speak anymore as Zexion approached, moving around the edge of the bed. He gasped when the younger's hand laced over his shoulder.

"Vexen," Zexion hushed, causing a shudder to roll over the elder's body. Before he really comprehended what was happening, Vexen found himself trapped against the chair, Zexion's burning legs straddling him. The blonde felt his pants growing tighter as the blood began to pump its way through his body, his heart hammering in his chest. Zexion pressed closer and he could feel the younger's need against his stomach. The breath was hitching in his throat, catching and releasing in shuddering gasps. Those desperate gasps were cut short as Zexion leaned closer, pressing their lips together.

Vexen couldn't protest. He had wanted this for so long. But Zexion had always claimed that men just weren't his thing. That didn't seem to register in either teen's mind as Zexion begged for entrance into the elder's mouth and Vexen reluctantly parted his lips, more so allowing his jaw to drop than actually make any effort.

"I don't think that we should stay up all night anymore," Zexion panted as he drew back from the elder, a smirk on his moist lips. Vexen still held he deer-in-the-headlights look as he stared at those lips that had just made him feel warm all over.

"Zexion, you just kissed me. You just really kissed me."

The younger leaned back in, taking the elder's lips in his own. Vexen found his hands hanging limply in the air, unsure of where to be placed on the teen that he had never thought would be more than just a friend. As Zexion moved back for another breath, Vexen pressed himself back into his chair. "You're still kissing me. You aren't supposed to be kissing me. This isn't right, Zexion! It isn't!"

"All we do is sleep the day away when we stay up all night."

"Zexion! Are you even listening? You're my best friend!"

Suddenly the younger teen was leaving him, pulling away. Without meaning to, Vexen found a purpose for his useless hands as he grabbed a hold of the younger's hips, keeping him close. Zexion held a large smirk on his lips, a knowing glint in his slate orbs.

"But you want me here, don't you?" All Vexen could do was manage a nod. "Well, you're horny, I'm needy. You said that you'd be here for me."

"A-And ... I ... I want to be ... but, you're my best friend."

"You said you loved me."

Vexen froze. He sure as hell didn't forget that moment where he had decided to confess his longing for his straight best friend. It had been a hard time for him. But it was so long ago. His needs changed. He no longer just wanted to get into the younger's pants. Now Zexion meant so much more to him.

"It was different back then."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

Jade orbs were averted, watching the wall with a nervous tinge. "I-It's not ... It isn't ... Zexion ..."

"So, you'll go ahead and flirt with me all the time - yes, I realized that that was what you were doing. I just ignored it. You flirt with me until you have me, and then you want nothing to do with me?"

Zexion held the smirk in for as long as he could while he laid the guilt on the blonde. Vexen knew that Zexion was just taunting him, but he couldn't help but fall for his trap.

"I want everything to do with you! I just ... Your track record ... You use those girls, even if you might deny it. I don't want to just be another stand-in."

"Vexen, babe, c'mon." The term of endearment caused a shiver to run through the blonde. "I would never do that to you. If you think that I would, that really hurts."

"I just don't want to get hurt."

Zexion leaned in, leaving another kiss on the elder's lips, enticing a small moan. Vexen dug his hands into the younger's hips, thrusting him forwards. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"You'll get tired of me."

"We've been together ten years now. I think that if I was going to get tired of you, I would have done so a long time ago." Vexen pressed his chest up into the roving hands of the younger and another moan left his lips.

"So, you love me?"

"I do, yes."

"And you want me?"

"Yes."

Each word was interrupted by a panted kiss. "You're mine?"

"All yours."

The elder teen melted, pressing into the embrace. This is what he had wanted for so long. The fact that it had finally happened overwhelmed him. "Lots more ... sleepless nights."

Zexion chuckled before parting his newfound lover's lips once more.

--

VexenZexion - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	3. VexenSaix

**To Each Their Own : Part Two - Chapter 3**

--

**VexenSaïx**

--

Saïx fidgeted nervously as he spotted the younger teen through the milling crowd awaiting their multiple busses. Standing with only one other person himself, Saïx felt rather alone as he watched the teens gathering around the one that held his eye. A sharp jab in the ribs was just what he needed to bring his attention back to the boy beside him.

"Who're you staring at?"

The blue-haired teen jumped at the voice beside him. "No one."

"Vexen again?"

Saïx felt his face scrunch in mock disgust. "What? No. Why would I be staring at that pipsqueak?"

Riku smirked knowingly. "Then why are you blushing?" Saïx glowered at the elder teen, pretending to punch him in the arm.

"I am doing no such thing. You're lying."

"He's headed this way."

"What?" Saïx whipped back around and gaped at the blonde moving over to them with his small little group of two friends after leaving the other people. Saïx ignored the silver-haired teen's smirk and snort of laughter as a large, beaming smile spread across his lips. "Hey you."

"Hey you," repeated Vexen, working into Saïx's willing embrace when he made it over. The two girls that had accompanied Vexen brushed by the blue-haired teen and began a conversation with Riku. Something fell in Saïx's chest and it showed on his face. "What's the matter?"

Forcing a smile, Saïx shook his head. "You didn't come over here for me, did you?" Missing the hurt in the elder's voice, Vexen wrapped himself in those awaiting arms once more.

"Of course I came here for you, stupid! Why wouldn't I?"

Saïx felt the shell of the younger's ear grate against his lip, causing a shudder to pass through his body. "I dunno. Just didn't know how special I was," hushed the blue-haired teen against the younger's hair, holding him just a little closer. Warm breath dusted against his own ear.

"Of course you're special."

Saïx began to shake, nervousness broiling through him. He pulled back, just a little; enough to look at the younger. "You remember a while back, you said that you .... you wouldn't mind kissing me?" Speculation crossed Vexen's features as he nodded. "Well... do you think ... we could? Like, right now?" A small smirk wiped away the confusion on the younger's face.

"Nah, sorry, not right now."

Feeling himself begin to crumble, Saïx stepped back away from the younger, stopping only when he felt hands gripping his elbows, holding him still. A gentle smile tried to reassure the blue-haired teen but he wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Saïx, wait. I don't want to kiss you right now because I wouldn't remember it. I wanna remember it."

Again, something clenched in the elder's chest, but this time he didn't know whether it was fear, hurt, or hope. "You ... Why wouldn't you remember it?"

Vexen gave a chuckle, leaning back on the balls of his feet to take in the elder a little better. It was then that Saïx noticed the redness of the teen's eyes. He didn't have to be told as he groaned, but he waited for the answer anyways.

"Man, I am _so_ high right now. So I won't remember it if we kissed. I promise that I won't get high tomorrow. Okay? Here, look. I'll even write it down so I don't forget it."

Saïx could barely hold himself up as Vexen released him, bending down and digging in his book bag. He resurfaced with a pen and a scarp of paper. "See, look: 'No getting high. Kissing Saïx tomorrow.' I do wanna, you know."

Vexen gave the taller another hug as he replaced the items he had managed to fish out. "I don't see why," the elder mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I like you a lot. I dunno if I'm allowed to say that, since I will sleep with pretty much anyone. But, I think you have something special. You're just so ... innocent, but beastly."

Saïx cringed, gritting his teeth. "Beastly, thanks." He forced a smirk. "There's your bus, kiddo."

Another tight squeeze that shouldn't be able to come from a teen of that size before Vexen stood on his tip-toes, reaching up and brushing his lips against the elder's jaw bone. Saïx gawked after the blonde as he fled for his bus.

"Knew you were staring at that kid."

The blue-haired teen started when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. The two girls were long gone and Riku was smirking at him.

The place where the younger teen had touched him flared and his stomach was writhing. He wasn't able to keep back the giant smirk that was spread out over his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

--

VexenSaïx - Complete

--

You should really tell me what you think. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	4. VexenAxel

**To Each Their Own : Part Two - Chapter 4**

**--**

**VexenAxel**

**--**

"You're filth! You're crap! I can't believe you, you cheating little bastard!" Emerald orbs blazed with fury as they took in the skittish blonde in front of them. Fingers twitched without their owner's notice as the man shook. "How could you do such a thing, Vexen?"

The blonde stiffened, jumping at the sound of his name. He could see how upset his appearance has made his lover. His hair was still in disarray and his shirt was askew. As Axel stepped closer, he could smell the slight scent of alcohol being overpowered by the smell of another person on the blonde's skin.

"You are such trash!"

Vexen wasn't expecting it when he was slammed into the wall, the breath being forced out of his lungs. His knees buckled as Axel stepped back after his fist disconnected with the elder's cheek. How many times has he snuck behind the redhead's back without his knowing? How long had he been sneaking around?

"You can't even tell me that it isn't what I think, can you?!"

Vexen opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to force the words out through his fear, but no sound escaped. Axel dropped to his knees, joining his 'lover' on the floor. His voice was icy, lacking its normal seduction as it brushed against the elder's ear. Axel forced himself onto his lover's hips.

"Who was it this time?"

A shudder ran over Vexen's body and he could feel Axel's hand moving up over his stomach. His breath hitched and he knew that there was no way that he would be able to lie it off this time. "L-Luxord."

He felt the younger's fingers clench at the scrambled name but Axel didn't attack. Not yet. "Why? Why would you do such a thing, Vexen? Aren't I good enough for you?"

"I ... I don't know! Axel, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it! I love you! I really love you!"

"Then how could you do such a despicable thing?!" Those long, spidery fingers brushed up by his throat and he knew all the power that resided in those digits. He could feel the anger and the coming hatred at the betrayal.

"It all happened too fast! Axel, I'm sorry! Really, I am!"

"If you regret it-"

"_I couldn't help it_!" Vexen shrieked as he felt Axel's fingertips dusting up his cheek. They both held a shake, one of fear for their life, the other out of beastly fury.

His voice was soft, soothing as he uttered the words on his lips. "You could have, Vexen. You could have stopped it all. You could have remembered me. But you didn't."

Jade green orbs flickered with panic as Axel moved to brush their lips together. Then everything changed. He couldn't feel the anger flowing through his lover as their lips connected and he let himself relax into the touch. Those dancing fingers brushed back down against his chin, dusting against his neck while Axel forced his way inside the elder's mouth. Before he knew what was going on, he was breathless. But it wasn't until Axel drew back for a breath that he realized that no oxygen was able to be let into his lungs. It was then that he felt the overwhelming weight pressing down on his throat. His jade-green orbs grew wide and he began to thrash about, but Axel had always been larger than he.

"You could have stopped it, Vexen." Axel pressed their lips together once more, ignoring the raspy gasps that were escaping his lover. The life flickered out of those wide, wide eyes while still Axel kissed the breath from the corpse. He didn't sit up until he was sure that there was no way that Vexen could hurt him again. "You could have stopped all of this." Using two of the fingers that had stolen his lover's life, he lowered those gaping eyelids. With his thumb, he closed the hanging jaw. He pressed a soft kiss onto the elder's forehead before moving his hands to be crossed over his chest.

Axel stood, looking down on the blonde, pretending the elder was nothing more than asleep. He went and sat down on the sofa, leaving Vexen sprawled across the floor as he turned on his television. The one thought he could formulate before tuning in to the story on the news was that his face would be run along there in a few days.

-

It was nine o'clock in the morning before Axel called the police.

--

VexenAxel - Complete

--

Yeah, in case you were confused, Axel did know that Vexen had been cheating on him and was fed up with it.

~xbuttonsx~


	5. VexenDemyx

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 5**

**--**

**VexenDemyx**

--

Vexen stretched where he sat with his back against a tree on the outskirts of the field. Demyx was bouncing a ball back and forth with a few of his friends and Vexen could feel the fire running through his body at just the sight of those strong legs kicking at the ball. He picked up his notebook and began to write while keeping an eye on the other blonde, ignoring the others completely.

Demyx panted as he jogged over to his lover, falling to his knees in front of the elder. "Vexen, Vexen! Did you see that?! Did you see how Sora fell?! Oh my god, that was so epic! Vexen? You listening?" Vexen smirked, edging the hand that held his pencil closer to the blonde. "Oh, what're you writing?! Something awesome, I bet! Right?! I wanna read it! Can I, Vexen?"

"No. It's not done yet. And so far it's crap."

"Let me be the judge of that!" Demyx gave the elder the most pleading look he could, raising his eyebrows and gripping Vexen's knees. Jade orbs were rolled and Demyx snatched the notebook from his lover's grasp. Jumping to his feet, Demyx began to read the poem on the page out loud, darting out of Vexen's reach when the blonde tried to grab him, protesting that the book was his personal property and that the singer shouldn't be reading it.

"_My only_. This better be about me, babe." Demyx sidestepped again.

"_Your hand, your heart, your touch._

_The way that you dance._

_Everything about you_

_Enraptures me."_

"Aww, Vexen can use big words!"

"Demyx, I'm serious, give that back!"

"Calm down. No one else can hear it." The younger blonde danced away from the elder, laughing and sticking his tongue out.

"_Your voice, you breath, your sounds._

_The way you take the stage by storm_

_Never leaving my thoughts_

_You've captured me."_

Demyx felt the heat welling up in his body, his cheeks undoubtedly growing red as he blushed.

"_You've saved me from the end_

_You've held me close to you_

_You've forgiven all my wrongs_

_All I want is to be us two."_

Feeling the emotions running up inside of himself, Demyx avoided the persistent blonde, hopping back to the tree they had abandoned.

"_Nothing can go wrong_

_Everything is what you are_

_As long as you stay near_

_You shall be forever."_

Demyx finally allowed the blonde to catch him and the duo toppled to the ground with the force that Vexen had collided into him with. Sighing in happiness, the younger blonde felt the book get wrenched from his grasp.

"What will I be, Vex? You said you weren't done yet. So, what am I?"

Vexen huffed, clambering off of the younger teen, his face beet red. He mumbled a reply and Demyx smirked, ducking to look him in the face. "What was that?"

"_My Dancer, My Singer, My Only._ It sucks. Why'd you have to read it out loud? Now everyone knows that I suck."

Demyx wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing their lips together firmly. "You don't suck. I thought it was beautiful and really cute and I wish that I could say something that great about you."

Vexen kissed the younger back, moaning slightly. "You do. Every time you sing."

"So you know that it's all just for you?"

The elder's response was another deep kiss.

--

VexenDemyx - Complete

--

Did the poem for English class. Originally I was writing it as Zexion's POV, how he would see Demyx, but, seeing as how I had already written the Zemyx TETO chapter, I had to change it. :D And since I only had Vexen and Lexaeus left to be paired with Dem, I so chose Vex. :D Hope you liked it. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	6. VexenLuxord

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 6**

**--**

**VexenLuxord**

--

Vexen could barely make out the suits on the cards he held in his blurred hands. "Come, now, Vexen. You can't be so drunk." The younger of the two blondes groaned, knowing the elder could easily see through his handicap.

"You gave me a lot."

"You kept losing. I had every right to get you drunk."

The younger blonde sighed, folding his hand of cards, following them to the center of the table, closing his bloodshot eyes. He bristled, but calmed quickly when fingers ran over his bare cheek, leaving behind a trail of heat, even in his intoxicated state.

"Luxord ..."

Luxord smirked, running his fingernails against the younger's pink-tinted cheek, causing a small moan to escape Vexen's lips.

"What the matter, dear Vexen?" Luxord mocked, his fingers dancing back to brush away the blonde locks that covered his prize. The younger man groaned once more, unable to help himself.

"You are a devil, Luxord."

Icy blue orbs glistened, a chilling smirk flashing in the glittering glow of candlelight. "I'm glad you think so highly of me." Vexen flicked out his tongue, pulling a wandering finger into his awaiting mouth, suckling lightly on the digit. The smirk could only grow wider on Luxord's parting lips. Forcing the hostage farther into the captor's mouth, Luxord closed his eyes, leaning forward in his chair, a low moan escaping him.

"My dear, glorious Vexen. What are the odds of our leaving this place to find somewhere a little more ... secluded?"

Vexen shook his head lightly, pulling back on the elder's finger to release it. "Why bother? It is not like there is anyone to walk in on us. Sora is staying over at his boyfriend's place tonight."

"Then, you would be willing? Right here on the kitchen table?

A devil's smirk found its way onto the younger's face as he stood, running a hand over the elder blonde's shoulder. Luxord perked, sitting straighter in his chair as Vexen stepped closer to the table. The moment the younger laid out on the wooden surface, splaying the cards onto the floor, Luxord was up and moving behind him, leaning down, nibbling at the younger's ear.

"Such a daring, reckless drunk."

--

VexenLuxord - Complete

--

:D I wrote this in math class one day. Then my friend decided to steal it and read it in front of her boyfriend. That was sucky to say the least. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	7. VexenMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 7**

**--**

**VexenMarluxia**

**--**

Marluxia smirked at the blonde sitting opposite him, both of their legs swinging from where they sat upon their regular desks. "He's really starting to get on my nerves now." The pink-haired teen let his smirk slip as he came back into the conversation.

"Oh really? Why? What's he doing?"

Vexen sighed slightly, running a hand through his blonde locks. "I don't even know!" The two had been squabbling for a little while, but in that time, Vexen had gone and found a new someone to be his best friend. Now that Vexen and Marluxia had kissed and made up (without actually kissing - much to the elder teen's disappointment), the younger teen felt comfortable ranting about the stand-in. "He gave me this really weird nickname. He calls me Strawberry." The blonde glanced up when he heard the stifled snort of laughter. Vexen smirked. "Which is kinda ironic, since that is your favorite food."

Marluxia's smirk grew wider and he felt his body shaking with silent giggles. "Ah, but will I ever get to see if you taste as sweet?" Vexen's eyes widened, a blush running over his cheeks. He knew about how Marluxia felt about him, but he hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

"Hey, hey, man, keep it PG 13, please. We're in school."

The pink-haired teen raised his shoulders in defense. "I'm sorry, bud, but you walked right into it."

"I know, I know."

Vexen sighed, hanging his head in mock shame. Marluxia didn't allow his smirk to falter as the blonde fell back into ranting about his annoyance.

--

VexenMarluxia - Complete

--

Ah, my little Strawberry. Still do I want to see if you are as sweet. Pah, like that will ever happen.

~xbuttonsx~


	8. VexenRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 8**

**--**

**VexenRoxas**

--

Vexen was nervous. His whole demeanor stated the fact that he did not want to be on the bus at that moment. Already, as supposed friends sauntered down the isle, he could feel their knowing, disapproving looks. They knew what was going on, no matter how badly he had wanted to keep it all a secret. It was all Roxas' fault. The whole reason why he was uncomfortable in the group of his peers was the boy sitting behind him.

As if he knew that Vexen was cursing him, Roxas leaned forward slightly, resting his chin against the back of his elder's seat. "Gah, I'm so bored. Did you see the way that Axel and Riku acted when they were getting off? They normally don't even realize I'm around and then today they shake my hand? Vexen, did you tell them?"

Vexen glared back at the smaller teen. "Why the hell would I tell those fuckwads? Do you think I want my balls chopped off and fed to me through a straw?"

The blue-eyed blonde looked taken aback, falling back into his place with his shoulders stretched against the seat. He could feel the nerves entwining themselves in his stomach and he almost felt like he would throw up. All the people of Radiant Garden needed was to know that there was a pair of 'dirty faggots' running around their beautiful community. No one cared that half of the teens that got off at their stop were into the hardest drugs imaginable. But everyone would care if they found out that two of those male teens were intimite.

Vexen could almost see the stop where he would saunter down that isle along with over three quarters of the other students on the bus, not even looking back at the little blonde that he knew he had hurt. He shouldn't have snapped so easily at the younger teen, but he just didn't want them to get caught.

"Vexen ..." The jade-eyed teen froze, not liking the innocence in his lover's voice. He turned to face the younger teen and found Roxas right in his face. He felt their lips brush for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for him to want more, despite the warning bells that were going off in his head. He knew that people would have seen. Then again, from where most of the trouble-makers sat, Roxas' hair would have blocked the view.

The younger blonde held a smirk on his lips when he fell back into his seat once more. Then, as Vexen gaped back at him, he seemed to realize where he was. His cheeks grew a deep shade of pink and he wanted to hide away. "Roxas," Vexen chirped, sounding anxious. Roxas looked up, meeting the elder's jade orbs before Vexen nodded his head just the slightest bit, directing the younger's attention to something just past his right shoulder. Roxas turned slowly and noticed the teen sitting in the seat behind him. He had seen him around on the bus and a few times at school, but he had never spoken to the elder teen. There was a smirk laid out on his lips that seemed to be failing at being concealed.

Popping an earphone out of his ear, he leaned forward when he noticed both teens gawking nervously at him. His cerulean orbs danced with giddy glee and his chocolate-brown hair bounced with the bumps of the road. Roxas leaned even farther back when he realized that the teen wanted to talk. He thought the stranger's name was Sora.

"You two are really cute together, you know."

Roxas' eyes widened in shock, fear running through him. Vexen wasn't close enough to hear what was being said. Noticing he had caused the younger teen some distress, the smirk fell from Sora's lips. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I have my own special someone, you know? And, don't worry. Those wannabes back there didn't get to see the show because I was blocking the way. I just don't suggest doing that again, if you wanna keep your dick for Vexen to love."

Roxas continued to gape at the stranger, his eyes still wide, his cheeks growing brighter at the last comment. Sora gave him a wink before leaning back, popping his headphone back in, going back to staring out the window.

"Roxas, c'mon. The bus is stopping."

The blonde glanced up at his lover and he bit his lip, wanting to thank the teen that sat behind him but not knowing what to say. Instead, he grabbed his book bag and stood up.

"Come over tonight?"

"I'll try."

"You should. I want to know what he was saying."

Roxas nodded before glancing back at the mob of ten rowdy boys that would be leaving the bus with him. One of them gave that knowing, disapproving look, but he just smirked at him, trying not to let his secret out. If any of them knew...

--

Roxas bit down on his lip to keep the moan from escaping into the dark room as he tried to steady himself on Vexen's thrusting hips. He collapsed on top of his lover, the elder pulling him close the second he had the energy.

"They almost caught us today, Roxas. You can't be so carefree."

"Sora said he'd keep our secret."

"But other people can see us, you know."

"I don't like all this hiding and sneaking about. When I was walking over here, Axel was driving home and he asked me where I was going. Do you know how hard it is to lie to people that obviously know?"

Vexen placed a reassuring kiss in his lover's spikes. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry for all of this hiding and for spazzing at you. But you know what they would do."

Roxas sighed. "Honestly, I don't. They see people all over the school like us. Why wouldn't they just accept us too?"

"Because it would make this place seem like it has raised nothing but fucktards."

"It _has_ raised nothing but fucktards."

"You turned out alright."

"So did you." Roxas nuzzled closer to his lover's chest, needing the heat radiating from the elder.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Vexen."

--

VexenRoxas - Complete

--

Sad thing is, this is almost based on truth. I don't know if the two boys are really together, but, I'm sure that if they are, they would be going about it like that, since their comunity is full of jerkwads like that.

~xbuttonsx~


	9. LexaeusZexion

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 9**

**LexaeusZexion**

He brought the bottle to his lips, craving the burn of the clear alcohol rushing down his throat. _Really screwed up this time_, he thought angrily, allowing his head to droop in his disappointment in himself, his blue eyes swimming in the half-darkness of his apartment. He once had a roommate, but that roommate had requested a change that morning, staying at a friend's dorm room for the night. It made Lexaeus' brain hurt when he thought that just yesterday they were making plans on what they would be doing on the weekend.

But it had been happening for some time now, had it not? The almost-daily arguments over nothing? The frustration and anger that would bubble up inside of him the moment that Zexion's mouth opened. No matter what Lexaeus said or did, Zexion would challenge it; lessen the amount of praise that it would earn. Nothing was right. Zexion knew every little thing and Lexaeus knew nothing.

"Better he's gone," Lexaeus grumbled, taking another swig.

Zexion was the only one to deny that they were more than the best of friends. Lexaeus knew that there had to be a part of the younger that despised him for the times he would use the 'we're practically dating without the kissing and sex' card in the middle of an argument. Zexion was the only one that would deny it.

"I don't need him." Another searing mouthful.

Why was he the one sulking? Was he not the one that claimed that he needed space? He wasn't the one that had no one to fall back on. He had other friends, but could anyone ever replace his Zexion? The empty bottle crashing to the floor was the only answer he found in that suddenly far-too-cramped apartment. It was filled with memories and promises and words that would never be said.

A sudden knock on the door jarred him from his drunken haze. Another before the doorknob was tried. He didn't want to see who it was that invaded his privacy so he pressed himself back against the wall, thinking the bigger he got, the less of him anyone would be able to see.

"Lexaeus?" The lack of a nickname forced something to clench in his chest. The name was spoken once more and the invader stepped into the doorway. The hall light splashed against his back in shades of orange and yellow, giving him that golden outline that blurred his features. But the drunken man didn't need to see who it was to know that he wanted to run from the room. Instead, he confronted the one that had, until the night prior, been referred to as his conjoined twin.

"I thought you were moving out."

"I am."

A defensive tone worked its way into his voice, made more apparent by the alcohol broiling in his stomach. "Then why are you here?"

"I forgot to bring something with me. Riku is cheap and doesn't have a spare pillow. I've come back to get mine."

"Then go get it and get done with it."

"Lexaeus-"

"Don't come anywhere's near me!" Lexaeus howled as Zexion took that step forward, reaching his hand out toward the drunk.

"You're intoxicated!" There was that superior sneer in his voice. Or was in honest disbelief?

"So?"

"So, you aren't allowed to be!"

"Says who?" The younger steped closer once more, only to be greeted with a stiffening redhead.

"Your best friend."

"You're moving out. You can't be my best friend."

"Lexaeus."

The younger stood with his hand held awkwardly in the air, seemingly about to break. The elder clenched and released his fists, his teeth rubbing against each other. The silence was heavy in the space between the two that had always been so inseparable. They were supposed to go to Radiant Garden with the other in the summer. They weren't supposed to be on the edge of breaking in a college dorm. Finally Lexaeus released the breath that was held in his lungs.

"I need you, ya'know? I don't care how annoying you've become. I need you. Where would I be without you? Without you, there is no me. I need you because I love you."

There was an even heavier, thicker silence spread through the dense air between them as Lexaeus' words reverberated around Zexion's ears. The slate-haired man seemed to be on the verge of losing his calm, cool composure as he watched his drunken best friend. His hand fell to his side and he followed it with his gaze. He glared at the floor in the opposite direction of the orange-haired brute.

"Remember when ... I told you that, had Riku taken that chance all of those years ago, then maybe I would be able to see myself with a man?" Lexaeus did nothing more than cringe at the question. How many times had he thought about that, cursed Riku for being such a wuss? He didn't want to think about what was coming next. Zexion took a deep breath before looking over at his best friend. "Maybe you should take the chance and try it yourself."

"I've wanted to so many times, Zexion!" Lexaeus noticed the cringe at the full-weight of his name. "But I didn't! I never did! Because I knew you wouldn't have wanted it! I didn't want to ruin what we had!" The larger man was on his feet and he could feel his throat tightening.

"Then why did you ruin them now?"

"Because things change! I know you won't be here forever. I don't see why you've bothered to stay as long as you have."

"Lex," Lexaeus snapped his gaze upon the one that had issued his nickname. "Why do you think, when I woke up with your arm overtop me, I didn't kick you out of my bed?"

The taller scowled. "You did."

"That was after I was wide-awake and wanted to get up. But I let you stay for a long time. Did you not realize I was awake? I was awake the moment you moved into my room."

"Why did you let me stay there?"

"Because I love and need you too."

Lexaeus could barely breathe as the slate-haired man moved forward, pulling his face down to meet that of the younger. He felt their lips brush and suddenly his arms were wrapped around the smaller man and he never wanted to let go. All too soon they broke for a breath and Zexion wormed out of the embrace. His cheeks were dusted pink and a small smile was spread across his lips.

The elder man couldn't force a thought through his clouded mind. He wanted Zexion in his bed at that very moment and that scared him. He didn't think of Zexion as his friend. He couldn't repair what was so broken. They would never go back to the way they were. And the only way they could be anything more was to be able to tolerate the other. And he sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle Zexion's know-it-all attitude any longer.

"So we've finally said our 'I love you's and had our kiss. But, I'm sorry Zexion." He refused to say his friend's nickname. It would mean that he accepted him. Zexion realized this and his smile fell away.

"I'll ... I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll let you think it over a bit, alright? Please?"

Lexaeus shook his head. "No. I'm not going to think it over. I'm not even going to nod to you in the halls."

Zexion was about to break and Lexaeus knew it, even in his lust-filled, alcohol-induced haze. "You're a prick and the only reason you've lasted so long is because I thought I could make it into your pants. Not even that is worth it anymore." It was the vodka talking and they both knew it. But, even with that knowledge, Zexion couldn't hold back the tears that were popping out from his eyelids. He had to swallow hard before backing away from the elder, running from the dorm without grabbing his pillow. He didn't look back and Lexaeus was glad that he hadn't.

He knew that there would be those days when he would regret losing the younger, but those days were far outnumbered by the ones that made him happy to be rid of the know-it-all.

LexaeusZexion - Complete

Man, this one was hard to come back and read. Since I pretty much based it off what was happening with me and my best friend. We've made up since then but then we went back to fighting and I just gave up. She wasn't worth fighting for anymore.

~xbuttonsx~


	10. LexaeusSaix

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 10**

**LexaeusSaïx**

Saïx smirked when his lover entered the room, carrying two glasses of pop. He stretched out on the couch he was residing upon, spreading himself out for the redhead to see, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Hey, Lexaeus, babe?" The redhead glanced down before he sat, knowing full well that Saïx was moving steadily closer to him.

"Suggesting what I think you are going to suggest?"

"Put the glasses down." Lexaeus' face broke out in a devious smirk.

"First one to make a noise loses?" Lexaeus turned after setting the glasses as far away from the couch as possible. But it was useless as Saïx caught him up, slamming him against the wall. But the redhead refused to make a sound, even when he found Saïx's teeth nipping at his neck, running his fingers up under the elder's shirt, dusting over just the right places to make Lexaeus squirm.

But the elder wouldn't go down without a fight. His own fingers worked their way down to undo the younger's pants, worming their way inside to run against Saïx's leg. It took everything in the younger's power not to let out a moan, but he managed it by clamping his teeth down on his elder's neck. Because of the sudden pain, Lexaeus let out a hissed gasp, but it was enough to make him lose.

"Yes!" Saïx pumped his fist happily. "I get to be top! Oh yeah!"

Lexaeus sighed, grinding his teeth together out of frustration. "I'll get you next time, brat."

"And my little dog, too?"

Lexaeus growled but quieted as Saïx pressed their lips together.

LexaeusSaix - Complete

Wizard of Oz reference and dick reference. :D I liked it. :D This was supposed to be a lot more ... hard-core, but I chickened out at the last second. Smut just won't work out for me now. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	11. LexaeusAxel

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 11**

**LexaeusAxel**

"Sora, are you pumped? I am so pumped!" The brunette rolled his eyes at his redheaded lover while said lover shimmied his way through the seats, peering with popcorn down to the ring, not all that far below him. "We get to see the Silent Hero and the Whirlwind Lancer going at it! And we have, like, epic seats, Sor! Isn't this amazing?!"

"I think you are being silly, Axel. It's just a fight."

"A fight? A fight?! That's all this is to you?! Man, Sor, do you know how amazing Silent Hero is?! Like, really, man! He's epic!"

Sora let a fake pout slip over his features as he and his lover sat down in their 'epic' seats. "Even more epic than me?"

Axel's face dropped and he regretted what he had said. "No! No, no, no, nonononono! No! No one will ever be better than you, Sor! You are way more epic than anyone I've ever met!"

Sora smirked, knowing he had proved his point. But he couldn't just let it go. "That's why you are always leaving me?"

The redhead turned to the brunette, his face broken in pain as the lights started to dim. "Sor, I thought ... I thought you said it was okay. As long as I came back, it was okay, right?"

Smirking still, Sora leaned over as the announcer began to call the crowd into the fighting spirit, egging them on before the fighters would come down the long allies. "Don't worry. As long as you come back." Axel let his eyes flicker closed when he felt the younger's lips on his own.

"And here he is, folks! The reigning champion: Lexaeus, the Silent Hero!" Axel had to break away from his lover while he burst into a loud cheer, almost moving to stand at the appearance of the beastly man. Sora sighed, smiling happily at the amount of attention he had gained. He knew that Lexaeus was Axel's idol. "Remember, all you fighting fans, one of _you_ will have the chance to take on our champ after the fight tonight!" Axel cheered louder. This is what he had come for. He craved to be the one to get into that ring and show the elder man what he was made of.

"The Whirlwind Lancer, everybody!" Axel wasn't nearly as impressed when the black-haired man bounced his way down to where Lexaeus was already waiting. The black-haired man had a few moments to prepare before the fight began. Axel was cheering along with the rest of the crowd when Lexaeus took control of the free-for-all battle. Sora just shook his head where he sat beside the elder, amused by his enthusiasm.

When Lexaeus was able to pin his opponent down, winning the fight, Axel stood, screaming at the top of his lungs, wondering if, on the off chance that his idol would look up, he would be noticed. Something in him doubted it, but he hoped.

The ring was cleared off and Lexaeus was paraded around, causing more splitting cheers to erupt. "Now, folks, which one of you thinks you've got the balls to beat the champ?!"

The arena went silent except for the staggered breaths of those that had been cheering. Axel was still standing, but he noticed others that had been next to him falling like flies. This was the moment he had lived for. He wanted nothing more than for his idol to notice him. "Me!" He called. The searchlight spun overhead until it landed on him, after another call. "Over here. Yeah, the redhead! I think I could take you!"

"Axel!" Sora gasped, gripping at the elder's wrist. He hadn't been informed of this. "What the hell do you think you're doing? He'll cream you!"

"We have a challenger! Step right up, young man!" Axel did as he was told, adoring the light that followed him. Moving next to the announcer that was standing in the middle of the ring, he smirked at Lexaeus as he passed. "And what is your name?"

"Axel," he stated cockily, the smirk never leaving his features.

"And you think you have what it takes to beat the champ?"

"No guarantees. He's my friggin' idol, man. I just wanted to see him, up close and personal."

"Alrighty, then. You've just got to sign your name here, saying that we're not liable if you get injured."

Axel did as he was told before being led over to the opposite corner. Sora had wormed his way down after him. "Axel, what the hell, man! If he hurts you-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Think of the people that I've messed with. He'll be nothing compared to that time with Xemnas and his gang. You remember that?" Sora winced, obviously remembering the scraps, bruises and cuts the night that Axel had come home from picking up his normal crowd. He hadn't planned on being the toy in the middle of a gang-bang that night. "If I can take that, I think I'll be fine here."

"But, Axe, please! It's not like that!"

"Remember, bud, I promised I would always come back, didn't I?"

Sora didn't have a chance to protest any farther as Axel stood. "Wish me luck." He pulled his shirt away and stepped forward when the announcer motioned for him to do so.

"'M your idol, kid?"

Axel smirked. "Oh, so you _were_ listening. Yeah, adore you, man. Think, if you don't kill me, I could get an autograph when we're done?"

Lexaeus smirked, falling into a fighting stance when the announcer gave them the sign.

Axel didn't even bother to dodge the first punch, hearing the squeal of fright from his lover. He needed the feel of fire burning in his jaw to be able to do anything more. He knew that Lexaeus would think of him as easy prey after that first hit - they always did. Another fist came flying at him and he let this one just barely graze his left ear. He stuck out his tongue, waiting for Lexaeus to swing again before ducking easily out of the way.

Sora was cheering behind him and it was giving him the required adrenaline. "You must be tired from your fight with Xaldin still, aren't you?" Axel hissed into the elder's ear as he slipped behind him, grabbing hold. Lexaeus shoved easily out of the grasp with a growl.

"You trying to make me look like a fool?"

Axel's face dropped into a playful pout but the smirk was still hidden inside. He ducked another punch, pushing forward as he did, slipping up to come face to face with the elder redhead, his fingers raking against the bare chest. "Why would I ever wanna do a thing like that?" He shoved off quickly, causing Lexaeus to stumble slightly. Trying to catch his balance, the bigger man lashed out, gripping hold of the younger's arm. Axel bit his lip to suppress the moan, even though he knew only Sora would know what it really meant. He could feel his jeans begin to tighten. His body was used to these motions. But his body knew these motions to be leading to something more. He had to calm down.

"C'mere, you punk," was growled and he had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Lexaeus tried to grab him, but he slipped away, accidently rubbing against the elder's leg.

"Aww, shit." Axel's face grew horrified as Lexaeus stalled, his jaw dropping slightly. "Aww, fuck, man." Axel stumbled back, now fearing for his life. He wasn't supposed to let the elder know he was hard! He just signed his death sentence.

"Wh-What the fuck was th-" Axel did the one thing he could think to do. He lunged at the elder, knocking him down to the floor easily in his confused state.

"Sorry, man. Please, don't kill me. Please." Lexaeus' blue orbs widened still farther when he realized that Axel was on top of him, pinning him down, winning.

"Unbelievable! Axel, the challenger from the crowd, has defeated the Silent Hero!" The crowd erupted in shocked applause, but Axel wasn't celebrating.

"Y-You ... You b-beat me ... You ... How?"

There was no use hiding it. "I get fucked by big brutes like you all the time. If I didn't learn how to beat them, I woulda been dead by now." Lexaeus continued to gape at the younger. "But, I can see that you're beyond pissed, so, I'm gonna run, now, before your homophobic ass slaughters me." Axel shoved himself up from the elder, shrugging off the announcer that tried to grab at him. "Sorry man," was all he said before darting under the rope and running down the hallway that Lexaeus had taken to get into the ring, thinking it was the one that was meant for the crowd.

He slammed his way into a hallway that seemed endless, but that was only because there was a mirror at the far end. Not taking time to sightsee, Axel started down the hallway, turning down a random attachment to catch his breath. He wiped away the beads of sweat that had gathered on his brow and he shoved his hand painfully against the pressure between his legs.

"Stupid goddamn dick! You got me in trouble again! I wanted an autograph, you asshole!" he hissed, not caring that he was talking to himself or that he might be heard.

"Axel!" He jumped at the sound of the voice. "Axel, where are you? I saw you come down here!" The redhead pressed himself as far into the corner as he could manage.

"Don't see me, don't see me, please, dear God, don't let him see me." A shadow fell at his feet and he yelped, curling into himself. "He saw me. Uh, hiya, Lexaeus. F-Fancy meeting you h-here."

He chanced a peek at the large man, only to be shocked to see the smirk on the elder's lips. Convincing himself that it was _far _from a reassuring smirk and more of a I-will-kill-you-with-your-own-hand smirk, Axel whimpered, cowering farther. Lexaeus didn't move towards him.

"You were fuckin' hard, man."

Emerald orbs popped open wider and Axel could see his death. It would be coming soon. "I-I'm sorry, man. I ... I didn't mean to? But, what can I say? You're hot, I'm a fuckin' faggot and you're gonna fuckin' murder me now."

Lexaeus stepped forward and Axel cringed. Yup, here it comes.

"Does ... that mean that ... that I aroused you?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting his life was in danger. "Uh, yeah. Like, a lot. You're hot, man. I just said that."

"And ... since I ... aroused you ... and ... you think I'm ... hot ...." Lexaeus seemed at a loss for words, causing Axel to uncurl, just a little. "Does that mean ... that you ... would want ... to have sex with me?"

Axel gaped at the professional fighter, his jaw dropping. "S-Serious? Uh, yeah, kinda."

"Then ... will you?"

"Okay, whoa, wait, wait, wait! What? You ... You just asked me if ... I would have sex with you?! What?!"

"I'll pay you. If that's what you want, I will pay you. Please?" Lexaeus looked so desperate that Axel couldn't help but pity him.

"Why? Can't you just go get some prostitute to do you?"

"I ..." Lexaeus faltered, once more at a loss for words. He sighed, bringing his hand up to scratch at the top of his head. "Look, it's stupid. Forget I ever mentioned it."

"Then how would I get my autograph, since it kinda looks like you aren't going to kill me."

"Axel ... I ... I think I'm gay."

"Well, I kinda got that part, ya' know, with the whole 'will you have sex with me'."

Lexaeus smirked despite the awkward situation he had put himself in. "You're a fan, right?"

"_No_, I've just been begging for your autograph for nothing," Axel snickered sarcastically, but stopped when he noticed he hadn't enticed a reaction from the elder. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a fan. Remember, I said I adored you, didn't I?"

"Shouldn't .. it be news ... if I told you I was gay?" Axel stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Whoa, wait! Well... the tabloids never say that you've gotten yourself a girlfriend ... so ... whoa."

"I want to know what it is like, Axel. I want to know what it is like to sleep with a man."

Axel's jaw dropped once more as he processed the information. "So, my secretly gay fighting-champ idol is asking for me to be his first time. Holy shit."

"I'll pay you. I ... I don't care how dirty that is, I just need to know, and it would be of an advantage to you, wouldn't it?"

Sighing, Axel ran a hand through his crimson locks. "I ... I would have to ... ask Sor first."

"Who's that?"

"My ... My ... Sora's my ... He's my 'more than a one-night-stand'."

"Well, would he let you if I gave you a grand?"

Axel's eyes bulged. A thousand bucks? For sleeping with someone? "I-I ... I'd have to ask him."

"Why the hell would you have to ask me? A grand, man? Really?" Axel peeked around the elder redhead that had whipped around at the sound of the voice.

"S-Sor?" The brunette moved down the hallway. He nodded to the fighter before pouting at his lover. "You ... Sor ... You heard that?"

"Yeah, I heard you being too faithful for your own good. I appreciate it and all, but, really? A grand? That's good munny, Axe. Munny we need, if you've forgotten."

Axel sighed, stepping closer to the brunette. "I ... I get to sleep with my idol? Really, Sor?" The brunette smirked.

"Really." He leaned up, pressing his lips to the elder's. When they broke apart, Axel rounded on the elder redhead. "I'll stand watch, if you want."

"W-We can ... go into my ... my dressing room. It's ... right there." Lexaeus pointed to the door he was standing opposite to. Axel smirked, reaching up and dusting his fingers across the elder's chin.

"Convenient," he sighed, brushing their lips together before pulling the elder over to the door.

LexaesAxel - Complete

Okay, I would so do that if my idol asked me to, so, yeah. Any problems? Rawr! I liked it. -,- I'm sorry this was so long though. It wasn't supposed to be. Everything in TETO is supposed to be under 2K. Woops.

~xbuttonsx~


	12. LexaeusDemyx

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 12**

**LexaeusDemyx **

Demyx moaned lightly, stretching out like a cat over the large bed he was residing upon. He wasn't expecting anyone to still be beside him, as he was normally the last to wake anyway. A shaft of sunlight streaked over his cheek and he moaned once more, sniffing the air to see if anything was getting made for his breakfast. Unsatisfied with the smell of nothing more than cologne and Sora's sweet strawberry shampoo, the blonde pushed himself to sit.

With half-closed eyes, he stumbled out into the kitchen, only to be met with the sight of Sora's back with hands roving over the surface. Without even saying 'good morning', Demyx stumbled over to where the duo sat, slipping up onto the large leg that wasn't occupied by a moaning brunette.

"Bout time you woke up, Dem." Sora giggled, leaving the redhead's lips to dust across the blonde's cheek.

"We just couldn't wait for you, babe," was hissed in his ear and he pressed his nose into the larger's neck.

"'tis 'kay," he mumbled, nipping at Lexaeus' neck, enticing a soft moan from the elder. An arm wrapped around him to keep him in place as he snuggled in close to the warmth of the two that he loved. He felt teeth nipping along his neck and he moaned, doing the same to the redhead who was holding him up. A tongue lapped out before words were hushed against his hot skin.

"I'll go make us all some breakfast," Sora sighed in a husky tone, his heat slipping away from the blonde, causing the younger to whimper slightly, clinging tighter to Lexaeus.

"You're okay, kiddo. Don't worry. I got you." A kiss was placed on his forehead and he felt the peace return to him. He was still half-asleep, but was quickly beginning to wake up when lips travelled down over his face, brushing over his cheek to take his own lips. Demyx moaned, parting his lips, wanting to feel the elder inside his mouth. Lexaeus pulled back slightly.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Demyx complained, trying to look Lexaeus in the face. The elder sighed.

"I'm sorry Dem. I just ... I still don't feel comfortable."

"Why? Didn't we sex it up last night? That was fine, wasn't it?"

"Because Sora was there."

"I'm still here," the brunette reminded from the stove on the other side of the room. Lexaeus turned to look at the busy boy, but Sora paid him no mind.

"No, you were right there. I feel ... dirty ... I feel like I'm stealing you guys away from each other."

Demyx leaned closer, kissing the edge of the elder's lips. "Don't worry about it. We're together. All three of us. I like you, a lot. But I still love Sora. And Sora loves me and he likes you. So, we wouldn't have asked you to join us if we thought that it would ruin what we had."

Sora smirked at the duo. "And besides, I think Demyx's sex drive is too big for one person to handle."

LexaeusDemyx - Complete

XDD Sora. You amuse me, kid. :P Does he amuse you? Tell me?

~xbuttonsx~


	13. LexaeusLuxord

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 13**

**LexaeusLuxord**

"Luxord, what was your answer for number six?"

The blonde teen leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips as his legs stretched apart in a flirtatious manor. "You said I didn't have to do my homework, Teach."

Lexaeus glared at the student, refusing to acknowledge just how wonderful he looked sitting there. He knew it was just a trick, a way for the younger to taunt him. "Did I now? Then I must have been lying."

Luxord glanced around at his friends that were staring at him, waiting for his next sarcastic move. "Oh really? That's not what it sounded like last night." A warning flashed across the blue eyes of the man, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Out."

Luxord narrowed his gaze at the man. "What?"

"Out. Get out of my classroom."

The blonde snorted, abandoning his 'sexy' pose to lean forward, icy orbs flashing dangerously. "Why? What did I do?"

"You're interrupting my class and I wish to speak to you. Wait for me out in the hall, please, Luxord."

Anger flashed across the teen's face and he shoved his desk out of his way as he got to his feet, shouldering the man on his way passed. Lexaeus assigned the class some questions to do before following him out into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed the moment he had closed the door. Luxord wasn't smiling his normal cocky smile.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're trying to get me fired!"

Luxord rolled his eyes. "You think any of those dipshits even understood a word I said? Slacker-class, genius." Luxord kept his face grim as he moved closer to the elder. When he saw the hurt on the elder's face, he sighed, hanging his head. "I'm tired of hiding this. I'm eighteen. I should be able to love you if I want."

Lexaeus allowed the blonde to move closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger when he was sure that no one would see them. "You realize that, even if you were older than me, it is illegal for a teacher to be in any sort of intimate relationship with their student. It's got nothing to do about ages."

"Then I'll cut your class. Like I even need math to graduate."

"Luxord-"

"Lexaeus."

The elder shook his head, defeated. He knew from experience that there was no way that he would be able to win an argument with the stubborn blonde. "I can't let you repeat again."

"Then I'll see if I can get my schedule changed, if you're really so worried about it."

"But-"

"No buts. Everything's fine." Luxord stretched up, brushing his lips against the elder's. "Give me a detention for not doing my homework if you've gotta. But I swear you said that I didn't have to do my homework if I gave you a blow job."

Lexaeus smirked. "No. I said that you _would _ have to do it _after_ you gave me a blow job." He pulled the younger tight before pulling away.

"Are you sure? I swore I heard it my way." The elder shook his head as he guided Luxord back into the class.

LexaeusLuxord -- Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	14. LexaeusMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 14**

**LexaeusMarluxia**

Marluxia sighed, his chin resting on his hand, a bored expression on his face. He came to the class for only one reason - Lexaeus. But of course, the elder teen didn't show up on one of their most important days.

Five minutes remaining and the students were rustling in anticipation, packing books back into book bags and shoving chairs hastily under desks so as not to get into trouble and being forced to stay back. Marluxia slammed his own chair in anger at being left alone on such a day. When the bell finally rang, he had to force himself not to shove his desk out of the way.

Lexaeus was waiting for him.

"Hey babe." Lexaeus fell into step with his lover, ignoring the anger radiating from the younger.

"Where were you?" Was hissed from the pink-haired teen.

"Surprise."

"I don't want any surprises."

Lexaeus stopped the teen, forcing their blue eyes to meet. "Hey, listen, I know you're pissed. I know I should have been there. I know what today is. So, I spent the last hour getting you a surprise. You'll like it, trust me."

Marluxia pouted, averting his gaze.

"Look at me."

Lexaeus slipped his fingers over the younger's chin, the pink-haired teen looking up, but the pout stayed in place. "It's the end of the day. Why don't we just go out to the car, go home and watch some movies? Or we could always go out to supper? You know, romantic and all?" Marluxia's icy exterior slipped and Lexaeus took advantage of the younger's lapse to press his lips to the pink-haired teen's forehead.

"Supper and movies?"

Lexaeus smirked, leading the younger out to the car, going around to the passenger's side to open the door. Marluxia stopped before he moved into his seat.

"You ... You really did ..."

"Of course I would remember! What type of man do you think I am to forget my anniversary?"

Marluxia broke out into a smile, pressing their lips together before he picked up the bouquet of red roses and the box of chocolate. They had only been together for a year, but, Marluxia felt that this might just end up working out.

LexaeusMarluxia - Complete

Ah, -sigh- Romance. :D What a wonderful thing. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	15. LexaeusRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 15**

**LexauesRoxas**

His hands moved through the steaming water, but he barely felt the heat from the sink. His mind was swimming and his thoughts were easily elsewhere. His blonde lover's voice echoed through his mind and he felt his pants tighten at the mere thought of the younger. Lexaeus tried to force his mind to stay on task, to not rock his hips against the sink even though he needed to feel something other than the building heat.

Lexaeus never knew that washing dishes could turn him on.

There was a loud slam of the door and he jumped, startled, as a book bag slid across the floor in the other room, a sure sign that his lover was home. Roxas appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a frown on his lips. A dribble of water was slipping down over his cheek and Lexaeus felt his pants tighten farther.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?" Roxas sighed, shaking his head to get the rain out of his blonde spikes.

"I hate sneakers!"

Lexaeus tried his hardest not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Roxas only scowled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why do you hate sneakers, babe?"

Roxas scuffed forward with a few squawks coming from his shoes. "Sneakers are a misleading name! You can't friggin' sneak in these things!" He stepped closer with another loud squawk. "When they're dry, it's not so bad, because, ya'know, they only squeak, so they should be called squeakers. But, then, man, when you get them wet, watch out! They friggin' _squawk_! Like, it is so loud!" Roxas got fed up with his squawking Squeakers and kicked them off angrily. Without a sound, he crossed the rest of the way over to his lover, about to wrap his arms around the elder man who was much too old for him before he stopped, noticing the bulge in his lover's pants. "What's that?"

Lexaeus bit his lip, trying to twist away so that the blonde wouldn't be able to see, but Roxas held a smirk on his previously down features and it made him want the boy all that much more. Roxas drew even closer, letting his hand move down to run along the bulge. Lexaeus stiffened, trying to back away from the touch while trying to move into it at the same time.

"I love your 'I've got a boner' dance."

It was Lexaeus' turn to scowl. He couldn't avoid the blonde any farther as it would mean getting water all over everything. But the scowl went away when Roxas stood on his tiptoes to press his lips to the elder's jawline. Unable to hold back the moan that wanted to escape, Lexaeus flicked his hands dry about the sink before letting them rove over the blonde's already damp shirt.

LexaesRoxas - complete

Sneakers turned Squeakers turned Sqawkers suck. They really, really do. :D That's it for another month! Review? Please?

~xbuttonsx~


	16. ZexionSaix

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 16**

**ZexionSaix**

He knew he was being foolish and he knew that he would just end up hurting himself, but he had to hope. He had to hold on to the fantasy, no matter what happened. He had to dance with Zexion, had to feel the heat of their bodies pressing together. It was the only reason why he was there.

Zexion knew how Saïx felt towards him, but that didn't seem to matter to the slate-haired teen. The two went to the school dance being put on and Saïx had lodged it in his mind that he would make it into the younger's pants by the end of the night. He was determined.

But his determination always ended up getting him in trouble.

Zexion glared at the elder teen in the semi-darkness of the dance floor as Saïx tried to grind up against the younger. "I don't want to dirty dance, thanks," he snapped, moving away from his best friend. Saïx felt something clench in his chest, but he refused to speak.

Following the slate-haired teen's warning, Saïx held back, keeping his distance, forcing his hips away whenever he found them urging towards the younger. He tried to keep the thoughts out of his head as Zexion moved to the beat of the music, but it seemed nearly impossible. The music pounded and the lights flashed and he felt like he was going to be sick from all the feelings circling through him.

They had joined a small group of their friends, but Saïx didn't feel like dancing much anymore. He just wanted Zexion - or anyone, for that matter- to acknowledge him. He wanted to feel like he was there. He wanted Zexion to realize he was hurt.

Not go off dancing with other guys.

Saïx felt his body stop moving to the sounds as another teen, another guy teen that the duo both knew to be gay, brushed against Zexion. Saïx felt his stomach knot and twist and boil as rage filled him, his fists clenching, tears stinging at his eyes from the betrayal that was scalding him.

"Fuck this shit. Fuck this fucking shit," he hissed under his breath, stealing away when Zexion smirked at him from his grinding position. Moving over to the wall, he sat on one of the chairs lined up there. He felt like he was going to be sick again, his head spinning from all the emotions buzzing and bumping through him. The song ended and he felt himself shake when Zexion came through the crowd.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he ground out through clenched teeth. He didn't even want to look at the teen he loved so he bit his lip until he almost broke through when Zexion sat down on the chair beside him.

"Why're you so pissed?"

"I'm not."

"You are." Zexion leaned closer, trying to look at the blue-haired teen, but Saïx shifted his face away from the younger. "You're pissed at me."

Saïx snapped. "Fine, you know what? Yeah, I'm fuckin' pissed at you!"

"Because I was dancing with Sora?"

"Because you weren't dancing with me!"

Zexion stood, anger written on his face. "I can dance with whomever I wish, Saïx."

"You hate Sora!"

"At least he doesn't love me!" Zexion waited for his words to sink in before stabbing the blue-haired teen farther. "Honestly, the fact that you do scares me."

Pain ran through Saïx's body and he felt the tears coming. "Whatever, man. Whatever." Zexion growled, leaving the blue-haired teen. Saïx just wanted to go home. What really made him mad was the fact that he had suckered his mother into driving the two home after the dance.

"Hey. Why're you over here all by yourself?"

He just wanted to be alone, but he found himself smiling at the blonde girl that had moved up beside him. "Uh ... Just .. Just trying to calm down."

"Aww, what happened?"

"Zexion's being a prick."

"Come dance with me then. Promise to cheer up and come dance with me."

Saïx didn't have to force a smile as Naminé held out her tiny pinky to get the lager teen to promise. He kept the smile on his face as the girl floated away like a fairy into the darkness.

After waiting to make sure that he wouldn't break down, the blue-haired teen followed after the blonde, grabbing her from behind to prove to her that he was fixed and ready for a good time.

ZexionSaix - Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	17. ZexionAxel

**To Each their Own : Part Two - Chapter 17**

**ZexionAxel**

The hamburgers were sizzling away on the stove, Zexion keeping a stern eye on both the cooking meat and the redhead that was stalking back and forth behind him, eyeing any food he caught in his gaze hungrily. Axel glanced over to the younger man, a smirk laid on his lips while his fingers darted out, picking out a random article from the salad that was sitting on the counter, waiting for the two to begin dining. The action didn't go unnoticed and Zexion rounded on his lover.

"What did I tell you? Stop picking at the salad unless you want to spoil ... your ... supper." Zexion couldn't help but let his voice falter as Axel tipped his head back slightly, letting the string of onion that he had happened to pull out slip through his teeth. He smirked, moving his tongue out to lap at the purple strand, moving it into his mouth with skilled flirtation. He knew just what would melt that cold exterior.

"Mmm, Z-Zexion." The redhead moaned, lifting his other hand up to run down his chin, putting on a show for the younger teen. Zexion cringed at his name, biting at his lip, trying not to fall for Axel's charm once more.

"Axel, I swear to God you are the only one on the face of the Earth that could make eating an onion arousing."

Axel couldn't hide his smirk as Zexion tensed; resolve breaking as he moved closer to the taller teen. Smirk still placed firmly on his lips, Axel gripped the younger's shoulder, holding him at bay. "Oh, Zexy-baby, I thought you were smarter than that. Don't leave them burgers unattended. I may be _really_ hungry and want in your pants _really_ badly, but I don't want to have the house burn down."

Zexion glared up at the teasing redhead. "I deserve at least a small preview of later this evening, in that case." Axel shrugged, that smirk never leaving his lips as he leaned down to kiss the smaller teen. A small moan left the younger before he shoved the redhead away from him, a scowl spread over his features. "Ugh, that is disgusting. Another feat only you would be able to accomplish."

That smug look couldn't be swiped from the elder teen. "And what might that be?"

"Raw onion and you eat it like it is candy."

"What can I say? I like the burn."

"Oh, I'll give you burn!"

"I can't wait."

Zexion grumbled, turning back to the hamburgers, slipping a pickle from a plate and crunching on it noisily to rid himself of the taste of onion.

ZexionAxel - Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	18. ZexionDemyx

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 18**

**ZexionDemyx**

I don't believe in love, really. Maybe it's just because I don't think I've ever really been in love, so I wouldn't be able to judge it. I've heard that you get a sick-feeling and all lightheaded, but that doesn't sound like very much fun. And I know a lot of people that say that they love each other, but they're just kids, right? How would they know what it feels like? You see all these epic love tales where the girl falls for the guy that sweeps her off her feet. I don't think I'd ever be able to sweep anyone off of their feet. There is this one person that makes me feel all gushy inside, but -

Not realizing I have fallen into a daze, I jump when I feel the light brush of lips against my own. Aquamarine orbs shoot open and I end up staring into slate-colored eyes that hold a tint of mocking joy. The holder of those eyes leans back and I smile.

"I love you," he states so simply, so easily, that it is like the words are nothing more than a puff of air - which really, they are nothing more. But I know he believes he means them. He doesn't say much unless he trusts you, so it is an honor to hear such hallowed words coming from his lips. Leaning in for another kiss, I know he wants for me to answer even though I have told him before why I don't.

"I get turned on by you," is all I say in reply as he takes my lips. He presses me back, caging my hips between his knees.

"Demyx," he sighs, pulling back just a little, causing the space between up to grow. A whimper rolls from my lips. I know what's coming. "Why can't you say it back?" I lace my fingers in his as he watches me with anticipation. "It's been -"

"-ten months," I finish for him, rolling my eyes. "I know, I know. Stop being so insecure. I wouldn't still be laying here if I didn't feel something for you."

"Then why can't you say it?"

I roll the thought around on my lips and Zexion just lets me contemplate my response. That was one of the best things about him. He was so patient with me. We could lay here for hours like this and neither of us would mind. But tonight seems to be so different as he lowers his lips down to mine. Something so insistent is pouring off of him that I have to say his name three times before he moves back.

"Demyx," his voice is smaller than I would have thought. Something rips in my chest as a hard line straightens his lips. "Is this really what you want?"

I raise a blonde eyebrow, moving to hold myself up with my elbows. "What do you mean?" His hands dust over himself, over the both of us.

"Us. Do you want us?"

I bite at my bottom lip. "Like, me and you? Do I want us together? What's this about, Zexion?" He seems to take a deep breath before slipping farther away. "Zexion!" I yelp, reaching out to try and stop him. "Fine! Yes, I want us to be together! If you weren't around ..." I let my voice die, wondering if I even know what I was about to say. "Don't go, Zex, please?" He seems to contemplate the hurt in my voice as I beg for him not to leave me.

"Tell me you love me. I don't care if you believe it or not, but I just want to hear it from you. Because I love you, Demyx. But I don't want to waste my love on someone that won't love me back."

The words I find myself wishing to speak catch in my throat and I just open and close my mouth stupidly. The hurt is written across my boyfriend's features and I reach out for him, catching his wrist. "Zexion," I finally manage. "Zexion, I ... You know that I don't ... I do l-l ... You mean everything to me!" I spit out, my eyes wide, desperate, and frantic. The tension releases from his body.

"Then why can't you say such a small word?"

"Why does it mean so much to you? Like you said, it's just a small word. Haven't I proved to you enough that you mean everything?"

"I just want to hear it. I want to know how you really feel about me."

I fall back onto the mattress, my elbows beginning to ache from the pressure. A sigh leaves my lips and I clamp my aquamarine orbs shut tight. He moves down to hover over my lips and a shudder rolls through my body. "So, tell me at least that? What am I to you, really?"

I have a hard time thinking the answer through. His body presses close to mine and the heat rolls through every cell, causing my mind to swim in hazy goodness. "Sexy," is the first word out of my mouth and he hears the pleasure rolled into the description. A sigh dusts over my cheek and he pushes himself away once more, knowing he'll get no where with me. "Smart, good-looking, funny. ... _Mine_." I plead with him to allow me to take his lips with mine but he refuses, backing away a little more. "What else do you want me to say?" I beg. "Why's it so important? Who cares if I tell you I love you? You know I do, don't you? If such a thing existed, I would most definitely say that I felt that way about you. But we're kids so there is no such thing. Well, okay, we're sixteen, but still! Love doesn't exist for us, Zexion!"

He backs away and I can see the hurt lining his features. "But if it did, I would say that that is how I feel about you. You're the only one that can make me feel so happy. I don't wanna say it because I don't know how it's supposed to feel." My confession causes the hurt to slowly slip from the teen's face and he moves his lips to mine, a small moan of joy escaping my throat.

"But that makes you feel good?" I try to speak, but I don't want to let him leave me again. Instead, I settle for a quick nod. A soft, delicate kiss is set upon my lips and he feels me melt beneath him. "And you aren't going to say that you love me?" A small shake of my head. Another perfect kiss. "Then I'll just have to settle for this."

I'm cradled up in his arms, my head laying against his chest. I can tell by his soft, slow breathing that he has long-ago fallen asleep. But I am still wide awake and the thoughts are plowing through my mind. I sigh before carefully removing myself from his embrace. Placing myself so that my lips brush against his, I take a small breath in the dark of my room.

"Zexion, I've decided I love you."

ZexionDemyx - Complete

It's been a long, long time since I've written this but I do believe that my beliefs are still the same.

~xbuttonsx~


	19. ZexionLuxord

**To Each Their Own : Part Two - Chaoter 19**

**ZexionLuxord**

Luxord adored getting his weekly massage. He loved getting the same masseuse that knew just where his kinks were. He loved those calming scents that played tricks with his mind. He loved how the room was lit with flickering candles. Most of all, he loved that it was just he and Zexion in that room.

"Is it Friday already?" Zexion smirked as Luxord stepped into the private room. The slate-haired younger was behind him in an instant, helping to remove the elder's heavy jacket.

"It seems as though this day gets farther away each week."

"You know, I would be willing to give you a few free sessions on my spare time."

Luxord smirked as his tie was loosened, the shorter man's breath dusting over his chin accidently. The heat made his skin tingle the way it always did at Zexion's touch. He didn't know if Zexion got the same heat, but he wasn't willing to ask. "Oh really? What makes me so special?"

Zexion began to pull at Luxord's shirt as he always did, taking it off and folding it neatly in a pile for the blonde to pick up when he was ready to leave. That warm breath dusted over his exposed cheast and he felt his worries already begin to melt. "Because ... It means more to you than it does to the others that come through here." Next was his belt and he felt himself stiffen as Zexion's fingers accidently brushed against his skin.

"Eh, h-here, I'll get these." Luxord waited until Zexion nodded, leaving the room to get the rubbing oils before slipping down his workpants and underwear. He laid himself facedown on the comfortable table, covering himself as best as he could with the provided towel. Even after all this time, he was still conscious of his body around the perfected masseuse.

Closing his eyes, he sighed happily when he felt Zexion return, spreading oil over his hands, beginning his work on the blonde' shoulders. His skin danced as though it was on fire and he felt himself growing aroused. This was no strange happening to him. He was used to it. Happened every Friday. But today was different. He couldn't help back the pleasurable moans that he normally was able to withhold.

"Why don't you turn over? I can relax your front as well, you know." Luxord felt his breath hitch in his throat as Zexion's warm breath dusted over his ear. He groaned once more.

"N-No. I think ... it would be better if you didn't."

"Oh really?" Warm hands were on his hips, pushing past the limits of the towel. Luxord gasped, moaning, as Zexion slipped ever-closer to his throbbing manhood. "I know how I make you feel, Luxord. You don't think you can keep secrets from me, do you? I know more about your body than you do."

Luxord arched at the touch, biting at his lower lip. "And .. you're okay with that?"

The blonde rolled over with only a little bit of help from the slate-haired man. Before he really understood what was going on, Zexion was straddling his hips, moving his fragranced hands over the elder's bare chest.

"Do you ... wanna go out and get a bite to eat sometime?"

Zexion smirked, leaning down, capturing the elder's lips in a kiss. "That is what I meant by free sessions, you know."

ZexionLuxord - Complete

I still wanna know how I got the inspiration for this. :P What do you think?

~xbuttonsx~


	20. ZexionMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 20**

There's a tap on Zexion's desk because he is a Chemistry teacher and our Chem labs have taps of water on the work benches. :D

**ZexionMarluxia**

Something was different this night as Zexion stretched his arms out to the place where just a week before his lover would have been. Out of tears, he allowed himself to fall into a troubled sleep.

He felt like he was still awake, laying in his bed, but there was a small heat coming from the other side of the matress. His eyes opened slowly before he noticed the bright pink locks that shone even in the dead of night. Feeling his throat clench, he nuzzled into the form, praying for it to speak.

"Zexion," the voice was small, breathy, as though the man didn't want to disturb the slate-haired teacher. Zexion forced himself to look up into those blue, blue eyes that still held so much love for him.

"Marluxia," Zexion sighed, trying to compose himself but failing miserably. "Y-You ... You came back."

"You know I could never really leave you. I just ... wanted to tell you that I love you, Zexion. I'm sure you already know this, but I just wanted to tell you again before -"

"No!" Zexion couldn't help it anymore. The tears were coming once more and he clutched at the larger man that was in his bed, afraid that if he let go, Marluxia would disappear. "No! Don't say it! Because if you say that you have to leave ... I don't know what I'll do! Marluxia, please! Understand me! Please!" A soft kiss - ice cold - was placed on his forehead in the way that Marluxia always did when he was trying to calm his lover down.

"I'll never be very far, Zexion. I'll be here to watch over you. I'll be here until you're ready to join me."

"But ..."

"No buts. It's how it is going to work. You're going to go on about your life, maybe meet another guy, live happily ever after. And then, if you still miss me, I'll be there waiting for you."

"Marluxia ... Please, don't leave me again."

"I told you, I'm not really leaving. I'll make sure that you are safe. I'll be around you always. Unless you tell me not to be. If you want some time alone with the someone that you will meet someday, you just have to tell me and I'll leave. I'll come back, but, I'll allow you to have your privacy."

"I don't ever want you to leave. Never! And I don't want anyone to replace you! I want you!"

"Zexion ..."

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid and selfish. I realize you're ... that you're dead. But I don't want to lose you!"

"You'll be with me again someday."

Zexion stifled a sob, pressing his nose into the pink-haired man's ice-cold neck. He had gotten so much colder in the span he had been laying there. "Will I ... Will I see you like this again? Will you come to me?"

Marluxia took one cold hand and began to brush away the younger's tears, sending shivers through the slate-haired man. "I'm sorry." Even the cold was fading now. Zexion cried out as the touch on his cheek began to disappear. Marluxia was fading away into the dream world and Zexion was clutching at him frantically.

"No! Don't leave! Please! Don't leave me here! At least take me with you! Marluxia!"

With the last ounce of his being, Marluxia pressed forward, meshing their lips.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you shouldn't be back at work already, should you?"

Zexion sighed, swiping away the newspaper that was awaiting him on his desk. "I am fine, Riku. Thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure? You look like shit."

The slate-haired teacher rolled his tired eyes. "Thank you so much for your analysis."

Riku sighed, straightening his tie. Today was going to be a long day if he got on Zexion's nerves. "Hey, why don't we go out for drinks after work?"

"I don't drink."

"Then let me make you supper?"

Zexion gave the student-teacher a questioning look. "Are you trying to pick me up?"

Riku smirked, looking away. "Do you think I have no decency? The love of your life just died and you think that I'm trying to get in your pants? Man, so that's how you really think of me."

Zexion sighed once more, glancing at the paper that held his lover's face, making sure to sweep it to the floor. That was the last thing that he needed to see all day. A cold chill suddenly passed over his neck and he shuddered, feeling his stomach flip. He refused to let the tears move back into his eyes as he realized that Marluxia kept up on his promise.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I was just ..."

"I want you to come over for supper tonight, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I weren't sure."

"Alright, if that is what you wish."

"Good. Swing by my place around six?"

Zexion couldn't help the smirk that spread over his lips. "Fine."

The slate-haired man gazed down at the newspaper - _Local man shot while exiting his family-owned flower shop_ - and shuffled it under the desk, trying to put the pink-haired man out of his thoughts. The students began to file in and he made sure that he was back to his normal self, leaving the teenagers snide comments, causing both parties to laugh.

_Well, Marluxia, I'm not a shut-in anymore. Are you happy?_ As if in answer to his thoughts, the high-pressure water tap that stood on his desk turned on for a fraction of a second, just enough to spray him. He scowled, but couldn't help but smile, a few of the students looking on in confusion. _If that's how it is going to be, out of my class until I am finished teaching._ He watched as his bangs shifted in an unfelt wind and he could almost hear the pink-haired man's laugh.

Maybe he was just delusional.

ZexionMarluxia - Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	21. ZexionRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 21**

**ZexionRoxas**

The same words kept echoing in his mind and he felt cold and _alone_. No one was there to help him. He was _alone, alone, alone_. Lost and _alone_ in the cold cruel world and there was nothing he could hold onto. He was slipping, sliding, falling into the unforgiving whirlpool. The heat was leaving his body faster than he could feel.

Then there was fire.

He was being saved.

"Roxas? Roxas, babe, look at me. Please. Rox, c'mon." Big, cerulean orbs opened slowly to take in the slate-haired teen holding him. The world was spinning and still _alone_ played through his mind. Zexion wasn't really cradling him close. Zexion was gone. Long gone. Out of his life forever. _Alone_. Another shock ran over his body and Roxas curled closer to the heat that surrounded him. He had to find the one thing that was real in his delusion.

Zexion wasn't real.

He knew that, but he couldn't help it as the teen's voice washed over him. _Alone. _Again he nuzzled into the ghost, but nothing helped rid him of the fear coursing through his body. He didn't want to be _alone_.

"Roxas, be strong for me."

He had to be strong. Right. Incase Zexion ever came back. _Alone_.

It was no use. He was _alone_. Completely and entirely _alone_! A scream echoed around him as though he were in a dream and he found himself running away from the nightmare that had held onto him.

Then he was falling, slipping through the air, landing with a crunch.

So this is what it is like to die.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Roxas. You scared me so badly! Don't ever do something like that to me again!"

Roxas gazed blurrily into the elder teen's worried expression. What was Zexion doing there? He was supposed to be dead. _Alone_. Zexion was supposed to be off living in Twilight Town! Not here! Wherever here was.

"Z-Zexion ..." His voice was raspy and unused and pain flared over his body when he tried to straighten himself. Zexion grabbed his shoulders, restricting his movement.

"Shh, Roxas. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"I'm dead. You left me and now I'm dead. I'm _alone_, Zexion. So _alone_!"

"You're alive, Roxas. Everything is fine."

"Did you know ... that ... those things in movies and books, where just one word keeps repeating ... Did you know that that actually happens? Zexion, you left and I died and I was ... I am ... so, so _alone_!"

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you again."

"I'm so _alone_, Zexion."

"Roxas, I'm here. Don't worry."

Zexion stood up despite himself, causing Roxas to shriek from fear. "They're going to take you back up to your ward, okay, Roxas? I'll be in to see you tomorrow." Roxas shrieked louder as his love was falling away.

He was only _alone_ when he was carted back up to the mental ward of the hospital.

ZexionRoxas - Complete

Product of a bad day.

~xbuttonsx~


	22. SaixAxel

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 22**

**SaixAxel**

Axel adored the weight of the other upon him, but he would never admit to it. To everyone that knew him, Axel was a hardcore, dominating teen, taking no shit from anyone. But here, alone with this blue-haired man, he could just let the elder take all of his troubles away. Saix knew just where to touch, to lick, to caress, to send the redhead soaring. And that's all he wanted. He wanted to soar and feel the white clouds of oblivion wash over him. He wanted to feel the heat build in his stomach until it exploded. He wanted to feel his fingernails grate against the elder's back.

Saix grunted as Axel writhed, drawing blood as his nails raked across the blue-haired man's back. Axel gasped, crying out as his world began to sizzle and pop, his body unable to hold back any longer. Saix slammed him down twice more before he felt that warm substance filling him. Letting out a soft moan, Axel pulled the elder closer, not allowing him to slip away.

"You can't leave this time. Stay with me tonight."

Lips were on his and it made a stone sink in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Axel. You know that I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I've told you many times before."

"Who cares? I don't!"

"Axel, I'm breaking the law right now, you and I both know that."

"You're only breaking the law if I tell them."

Saix tried to remove himself from the younger's grip but Axel held him firm. "Don't leave me. Please, Saix? Stay. I'll make you coffee! I'll cook you breakfast in the morning! Please! Just stay!"

"Axel, you're still a minor. The fact that I'm here right now is going against my parole and you know that."

Axel sighed, finally loosening his grip on the man ten years his elder. "That other kid was only fourteen. I know what I'm doing. I know what I want!"

"Wait a few more months and we can be together for real, my Axel."

Pouting, Axel crossed his arms as Saix shoved off of his bed, searching around the teen's room to find his clothes. Axel wasn't able to hide his smirk. "In the drawer, over to the right, there."

Saix wouldn't allow himself to blush as that would mean that he hadn't known where he was going. "I-I know that. Maybe .. Maybe I just wanted to stay buck-naked in my under-age boyfriend's room."

"I want you to."

"I want to, too."

"Then stay, please?" Axel was posed on all fours at the edge of his bed, biting at his lower lip. Saix turned, his hand dusting over the pile of clothes he had pulled out of the drawer.

"I can't."

"I know."

"How about ... I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

Axel smirked, bringing his knees closer to the edge of the bed so that he could kneel there. "You'd get in trouble."

"I guess ... for you it would be worth it."

Able to contain his excitement no longer, Axel lunged off the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the elder man. "You mean it?"

"O-Only ... Only if you let me stay tonight."

Axel bug-eyed his lover. "What? Are you serious?" The younger pulled away, gazing, awestruck, at his lover's face, trying to find the lies. Leaning forward, Saix caught the younger's lips, halting in the pulling up of his pants.

"Serious."

"You'll get in _so_ much trouble though!"

"Like I said, you're worth it."

"Oh, Saix, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, babe."

Axel laid a soft kiss on his lover's lips before pressing on the door of the old car. Two blondes stood awaiting him, gazing after the car as it began to pull away. "Axel, was that your ... boyfriend?"

"You know it, Roxy."

"Shitman, doesn't he know how much trouble he could get in?"

The redhead gripped the blondes by their shoulders, spinning them and heading up the stairs to head up to the school. "Oh, he knows." Before the car made it all the way down the long driveway, Axel turned back, watching as the blue-haired man disappeared.

"Axel?"

"Oh, sorry guys. I just ... It's nothing."

The two blondes gazed at their best friend. "Didn't you say he was on parole?" Axel nodded. "Then ..."

"I won't see him around for a while."

"But ..."

"His officer already called this morning. I'm not allowed to go see him for another two months."

"What?"

"Dem, man, don't sound so surprised. He's going to jail for pedophilia again. Even though I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple of months. But, he did it for me."

"And that's all that matters?"

"That's all that matters."

SaixAxel - Complete

This was actually the inspiration for For You, in case you noticed the similarity. If you haven't read For You yet, I suggest you do so right away. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	23. SaixDemyx

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 23**

**SaixDemyx**

Demyx moaned at the heat that was radiating from the figure behind him. There was a sharp jolt and he found the hands that had been propping him up were being held up to the bedpost. He gripped the unforgiving wood to steady his body while a belt was fastened tightly to secure first one wrist and then the other. Another moan left his lips along with a muffled name when he knew that there was no turning back.

"S-Saïx!" was moaned once more as his cheek slammed against the headboard that his wrists were tied to.

"Demyx! What the heck happened to you? You look like you got the crap beat out of you!"

Aquamarine orbs swivelled up to the teen standing awkwardly beside him. The smaller brunette before the duo was gaping at the large bruise that had formed on the blonde's cheek. A second teen with silvery locks reached down and hauled his wrists up to eye-level. "And this! What happened here?"

"Riku! Sora! Calm down! I'm fine!" Demyx tried to yank his wrist out of Riku's grip but knew it was useless. The taller teen had always been stronger than he was. Instead he shuffled closer to the blue-haired teen standing behind him. His free wrist moved up to massage his cheek.

"You're hurt!"

"But it's a good hurt."

Sora turned a glare on the silent blue-haired teen. "Did you do this to him, Saix?"

Demyx glanced back at his lover for a moment, waiting to see what the elder would say. Saix smirked, wrapping his arm around the younger's waist. "If it weren't me, the one that did it would get my fist in his face." He leaned down, giving Demyx a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course it was me, Sora. Who else do you think would have the guts to mess with my little Demyx?"

"Demyx! Why are you still with this jerk if he beats you up?" Sora cried before Riku suddenly dropped the blonde's wrist.

"Sora, just drop it, okay? You don't wanna know how Demyx got hurt." A shudder ran over the silver-haired teen and Demyx broke out in a large, toothy grin, biting at his lower lip, satisfied that Riku put two and two together.

"Yes I do!"

Demyx looked down at his bruised wrists. His grin grew impossibly wider when he noticed the pattern that the injuries had taken on. "Hey, Sora, look. What does this look like to you?" He held his wrist up for the younger to see and Sora studied it for a moment, Saix and Demyx doing their best not to burst out laughing while Riku wanted to hide away as his best friend was being exposed to far-from-innocent material.

"It kinda ... looks like the buckle that's on your favourite belt." Demyx nodded before pointing up to his cheek.

"And this? What does this one look like?"

"Sora, c'mon, we're going!" Riku rushed out, grabbing Sora by the arm before spinning on his heel. Sora began whining, complaing while he waved to his friends.

Once the duo were out of sight, Saix leaned down and brushed his lips over the fancy bruise on his lovers cheek. "Sora is so fun to tease. He's just so ... innocent."

SaixDemyx - Complete

Sora is beyond amazing. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	24. SaixLuxord

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 24**

**SaixLuxord**

The blue-haired teen watched as the blonde pressed his way up the stairs. Before he made his best friend feel bad for not paying attention to him, he forced his golden orbs back to the silver-haired teen, feeling the heat bubble in his stomach from anticipation. Trying not to pay attention to the blonde, Saïx only watched him out of the corner of his eye, attempting to stick to the words Riku was saying. Unable to help it, he began to angle his body away from his best friend and more towards the approaching teen.

"Hey Luxord." Riku smiled, giving the panting teen a tight hug that forced subconscious jealousy through Saïx's body. But, he was happy, because he knew that he would be next to be wrapped in Luxord's heat. But he was disappointed when his turn didn't come. Luxord didn't even give him a winning smile. Instead, he fell into an easy conversation with Riku. "So, heard you were gonna get your tongue done soon?"

Luxord smirked, glancing at the bar in Riku's tongue. "Yeah, but, the person that does it said that mine was gonna hurt more than normal."

Saïx, rather depressed by the fact that he was being ignored by his crush and best friend, drowned out the conversation, instead trying to force himself on something other than the waggling tongues as the two discussed the place of piercing.

Pushing himself gingerly from the wall to regain feeling in his trapped arms, he inadvertently moved closer to the blonde. Striking ice-blue orbs seemed to find him for the first time and Luxord gracefully disengaged himself from the conversation. Riku, unhurt by the loss of interest, just gave the duo a knowing smile, already satisfied with the attention he had received.

Saïx felt the heat from his stomach spread throughout his body as the blonde leaned into him, wrapping slender arms around the elder. Dizziness flooded the blue-haired teen's consciousness as he felt how warm the other's body was compared to his own. He nestled his cheek next to the younger's ear while Luxord picked up his earlier conversation with the semi-forgotten silver-haired teen. Even though he went back to speak with Riku, his grip on Saïx didn't slacken.

The vibrations from Luxord's speech shook his shoulder and he felt like he was going to drown in just the simple hug. But it seemed to be going on too long to just be a friendly hug, although Saïx didn't mind. Before he pulled back, he placed a soft kiss on those short blonde spikes. Now all he wanted to do was run away to class. He hadn't even given the teen a real kiss, but his lips felt numb and the fire was rushing over his body.

"What time is it?"

Riku glanced down at his cell-phone and sent a sad smile towards his best friend even though it had been Luxord to ask the question.

"Time to go to class."

A bubble of panic sprouted in the elder's stomach. "No! You guys ... can't leave me!"

Luxord wrapped his arms around the panicking teen once more in an attempt to calm him. Riku clapped him on the shoulder. "Meet me here at lunch?" Saïx instantly felt his worry dissipate; returning the tight squeeze Luxord held him in, even though his lips burned.

"Oh, no, I'm just gonna go randomly hang out with Sora."

Riku smirked at the sarcasm, knowing his friend felt at least a little better. While Saïx walked towards his next class - which was in the opposite direction of the other two - he found his fingers going up to his tingling, smirking lips. His teacher gave him a questioning look, but he didn't feel like supplying an excuse as the high returned to him.

Next step was to secure a full-out kiss on the lips.

SaixLuxord - Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	25. SaixMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 25**

**SaixMarluxia **

Saix could see out of the corner of his eye the long, blue tendrils that hung half-way down his chest. Running a hand through those locks, he allowed a few stands to fall in front of his gaze.

"What are you up to, babe?" The blue-haired man was undisturbed by the man that sidled up next to him in the dim light of their shared bedroom.

"Looking at my hair."

"Well, I can see that much. Why?"

"Let me see some of your hair."

The younger man smirked, laughing lightly while his love played with his head of pink hair that he laid in the elder's lap. "Ow, don't pull." Saix ran his fingers through Marluxia's hair, apologizing lightly for hurting his love. "So, what are you doing?" Leaning down, Saix twirled their hair together.

"It's pretty."

Marluxia couldn't help but laugh once more. "Pretty?"

"Yeah. The pink and blue compliment each other."

"Does this mean you've found the colors for the bathroom?"

Saix huffed, letting their hair fall back to be with the rest before his fingers ran along the younger's chin. Marluxia sighed happily, pressing into the touch.

"I'll take your silence as a yes? How about we go look at the paint tomorrow?"

"Pink and blue? Honestly, babe? How gay are you?"

Marluxia sat up, turning to his lover. "It's not the fact that I'm gay. I just want our house to have some _fla-re_." He couldn't help but mock the fashion designer he had been admiring all week, waving his hand at the blue-haired man. Saix snorted but pulled the younger closer to himself, meshing their lips together.

"You know, our hair isn't the only thing that looks good together," Saix hummed, letting his fingers rove down to his lover's hips, pulling him still closer.

SaixMarluxia - Complete

Short, Simple, Sweet. Must always remember the three s's. :P I kinda want a pink and Blue bathroom now. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	26. SaixRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 26**

**SaixRoxas**

Roxas _hated_ scary movies. But he put up with them, because Saïx liked them. And he would do anything for Saïx. They loved each other. So he refused to tell Saïx that scary movies left him paranoid for weeks.

"Hey, babe, a couple of guys from work asked if I wanted to go out for drinks. I'll be back in a couple hours, kay?"

_Not kay, not kay, not kay!_ "Uh, yeah, sure. Have fun." The blue-haired man didn't see the teen's distress. He just pulled the younger in a tight embrace.

"Love you."

"Uh, yeah, love you too."

And he was gone, leaving the teen alone. Saïx was barely out the door before the noises started. Roxas moved to the sink to start on the dishes there. Hands barely touching the water, a loud thump at the door right outside of the window behind the sink caused him to jump. He leaned up on tiptoes and peeked out the window onto the dark deck.

"P-Pluto?" The dog on the other side of the window cocked his head and Roxas sighed, laughing at his paranoia. He went to the door, opening it for Pluto before closing it again and going back to doing the dishes. He was almost done when he heard a low rumbling echoing out over the music he had blaring. He raised his eyebrow in skeptism, shaking slightly. His imagination was working in overdrive.

The shadows around him morphed to be worse than what they were, the grumbling coming not from the dog laying on the floor but from some ghost that wanted to rip him limb from limb. Panic began to bubble through him and he backed up against the counter. "Saïx! Come home! Please!" He didn't know why, but tears were gathering on the edges of his eyes.

Fear broiled inside him and he held his stomach, feeling as though he were about to be sick. "I hate being alone! This is why I don't want to grow up! If I grow up, I'll be alone all the time!"

Roxas felt his insecurity flood him and he was on the floor before he knew what was going on. He was scared, but not just because of the make-believe monsters in his head. He was afraid that Saïx would never come back, that he left for good, that something bad would happen to him while he was away.

Loud thumping on the deck caused the blonde to whimper, Pluto jumping to his feet and running past the blonde to bark at the door. Without his consent, the door opened and Pluto began whining happily, although Roxas couldn't tell why.

"Roxas? Do you remember where I left my ... Roxas?" Saïx turned the corner and spotted the teen on the floor, sobbing. Rushing over, he fell to his knees to comfort the boy. "Roxas, what's the matter? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Don't leave me!" His voice was strained and he pressed himself close to the elder man. "Please! Please don't leave me!"

"Rox, no one's going anywhere."

"You're leaving! You're going out for a while! Please don't! Please! I'm so scared!"

"Why? Rox, what happened? I was gone for, like, ten minutes!"

"I know ... but ..." Roxas let the tears run down his face. "I don't like scary movies! I hate them! I hate them so much! But I put up with them for you. I hate being alone! I _hate_ being alone! That's why I'm not in college right now! It would mean I would have to be alone! Don't leave me alone."

"Shh, Rox, it's okay. I'm sorry. I love you. I don't want you to be scared. I'll go tell the guys that I won't go tonight."

Roxas' dripping cerulean orbs gaped up at the blue-haired man. "No! I'm ... " Roxas sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I'm being stupid and selfish. You go. You go have fun."

Saïx leaned down, kissing the blonde gently to calm him. "It's okay. I'd have more fun here."

SaixRoxas - Complete

Little project that spawned from my own fear and paranoia one night. My parents weren't nice and didn't come back for hours.

~xbuttonsx~


	27. AxelDemyx

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 27**

**AxelDemyx**

Demyx rolled his aquamarine orbs from where he sat in the water, blowing bubbles from his mouth so as to stop the grumbling that he craved to do. He gazed up at his boyfriend as said boyfriend shivered, holding his arms next to his body.

"C'mon Axel. Stop being such a pussy. It's a pool."

"I don't like water, Dem! Leave me alone!"

The redhead was wracked in a violent shiver as the wind picked up while he stood at the edge of the pool. "It's water! You shower in the stuff, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Do you want me to get out there and push you in?"

Axel smirked, shivering once more even though the sun shot down on him in the July heat. "Like you could do that." Demyx pouted, sifting his fingers through the water. He felt his swim trunks brush against his goose bump-pinpricked legs, giving him an idea as he watched his lover shivering.

"I'll take off my trunks."

"Tempting."

"Just get in here, Axel? Please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll warm up?"

"You're shivering as bad as I am."

Demyx stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine, meanie. Miss out on all the fun." He gave up, throwing himself under the water, flipping through the liquid like a dolphin, streamlined and acrobatic. Axel, thinking he had won the argument, lowered himself slowly, letting his legs drift in the water. Demyx traveled through the chlorinated liquid, rocketing to take a breath at the other end of the small, circular pool. He gazed around, locating Axel, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips. Diving under the water once more, he shot himself towards his lover, finding his feet and gripping on tight. Axel began to struggle, but Demyx pulled down so that the redhead wouldn't be able to move. Pushing himself up, Demyx popped out of the water, facing Axel.

"What are you - Ugh! Demyx!" Axel cried out when he found a mouthful of water splashing him in the face. The redhead didn't appear angry, only a pout laid on his dripping lip. "You bitch."

"You know you just wanna come join me, Axel." Demyx gripped Axel's knees, pulling himself further out of the water, begging for a kiss from the elder. Axel placed his hands on Demyx shoulders, confusing the blonde as he took a deep breath. Before he knew what was going on, Demyx was shoved back into the water, his lover joining him in the writhing mass. All arms and legs, the two tangled and untangled until Axel decided he had had enough, rushing to the surface to gasp for much needed breath.

The blonde followed, beaming happily, thrusting over to his love, wrapping his arms happily around his elder. "I'm so happy! You came in the water! Yay!"

Axel pouted which gave Demyx the urge to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't you _dare_ tell Roxas about this."

"Aww! But I want to brag!"

"No."

"Why not?" Demyx whined, 'puppy-dog-eye'ing the elder teen.

"You know how long he tried to get me into a pool last year? Pretty much the whole time I was going out with him!"

Demyx smirked, leaning closer for another kiss. "Guess that means that I'm more special than him, doesn't it?"

Axel sighed, shoving the blonde over to the edge of the pool, gripping onto the plastic side. "I suppose."

xXx

"Roxas! Guess what! Axel and I did it in the pool the other day!"

AxelDemyx - Complete

Man, that is such a horrible thing to say to someone's ex! :P

~xbuttonsx~


	28. AxelLuxord

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 28**

**AxelLuxord**

"Shut up, you idiot," Axel hissed dangerously at the blonde chuckling behind him. "Do you want to get caught?"

"Don't worry about it, hun. They won't know that we were even here."

"That's what you think," grumbled the redhead. Luxord sighed, gripping the younger teen's behind, pushing him through the gate with a muffled yelp. Axel didn't protest farther until his bare feet were at the edge of the dark pool. "We... We should take our clothes off first."

"Already ahead of you, darling." Turning, the redhead gaped at the shirtless blonde behind him, watching as Luxord effortlessly slipped from his shorts. "Your turn," and Axel felt hands dust up under his shirt, pulling the covering away as they went. Once the redhead was rid of the annoyance, he pressed his lips to those of the elder as the blonde began working on his pants. The moment he was free, he found himself falling into the water, gasping for breath and whimpering at the loss of heat from his lover.

Before he really knew what was going on, Luxord was next to him, wrapping him in his arms, pressing their lips together. Axel whined lightly, kicking his feet to stay afloat. He hated swimming.

"Why did I agree to this? Why the heck did I agree to this?"

"Because you love me." Luxord guided the younger teen over to the edge of the pool, trapping him there with his arm. Axel cringed, afraid that he might just end up drowning - the worst death imaginable in his eyes. "Don't worry, love. I'll keep you safe." Luxord pressed his lips to the younger's. If he had to drown for this perfection, drown he would.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing? Get the hell out of my pool!"

AxelLuxord - Complete

Pahaha, soo short. Talk about drabble.

~xbuttonsx~


	29. AxelMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 29**

**AxelMarluxia**

Axel scowled as he tried to move himself off of his bed. Arms shaking from the pressure, he huffed, falling back onto his mattress. "Bullshit. This is stupid bullshit." He balled his fists in anger, not looking at the pink-haired man standing a few feet away from him.

"Axel, just let me help you."

"No! Just fuck off, you prick! I don't need you here! Get out of my goddamn house!"

"Your parents said that you needed someone here. The agency called for me. You're stuck with me for a long time, Axel. Until you can move around on your own again."

"Well maybe I would be able to without you breathing down my neck, you prick!"

"Marluxia."

Axel glared at the pink-haired man, refusing to move closer to the wheelchair residing beside his bed. "What?"

"My name. It isn't 'prick'. It's 'Marluxia'."

"Like I give a goddamn."

Marluxia closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, appearing to calm himself. "Axel, I don't care how you got hurt; I just want to help you get better, okay. The faster you get better, the faster I can leave you alone."

"Well, then, don't just stand there. Help me."

"So now you want my help?"

"If it will get you the fuck out of my house, yeah."

Marluxia chuckled, moving closer to the redhead, putting an arm around the teen's waist. Axel hissed, leaning away from the touch. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you rapist?" Another slow exhale from the pink-haired man.

"You can't just expect to be able to make it into your wheelchair that quickly, can you? You need help. I'm here to give you that little extra boost. Pretty soon, your arms will be so strong that you won't need me. But for now, just let me do my job."

It was Axel's turn to sigh as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He shifted over to the edge of the bed, bracing himself. Pushing himself up with his arms, he lifted himself over to the chair with Marluxia's guidance and slight help in being lifted. Axel bit his lip, a single tear slipping down over his cheek. He was still shivering.

"Axel? Is everything okay?"

"I ..." Axel's fists balled in his lap after he had straightened out his useless legs. "Is this ... really how I'm gonna have to go through the rest of my life?"

Marluxia laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, causing the redhead to flinch. "It'll get easier."

"No it won't. I'm nineteen! Do you really think that this will get better?"

"I didn't say better. I said easier. You'll get stronger and then you won't even need someone around you all the time. You'll gain your independence back, slowly but surely. Trust me on this, okay?"

Axel glowered at the pink-haired man once more. "What if ... What if I can't? What if I'm stuck needing someone forever?"

"Well, I hope that the someone will be good to you. Who knows? Maybe you might find a nice girl and you can have kids and- What?"

"Just ... just leave me alone, would you?"

"Axel..." The pink-haired man kneeled down in front of the wheelchair. "It's okay. I know, you must really hate me right now. Everyone always does. Because, after an accident like yours, you are just looking for someone to blame. I'm here to help you, so it feels like it was me that stole away your independence, right?" Axel didn't answer. He tried not to even look into those vibrant blue orbs that seemed so calming. "So, hate me all you want. But you're stuck with me for a while. You can get them to call someone else, but you'll just hate them too. You'd even start hating family or friends. So, just put up with me for a while. If you don't believe me, you can fire me right now."

Marluxia gripped Axel's hands in reassurance and the redhead didn't pull back. "Things'll get easier."

"Can you ... Do you think ..." Axel started lamely, still not looking at the pink-haired man. "Take me to the kitchen?"

The pink-haired man smirked, standing back to his full height. "Of course. You've gotta help, though. Move the wheels."

Axel sighed. "Are you gonna be a slave-driver?"

Marluxia held the smirk on his lips as he started to help Axel along the hallway. "Depends on how well you behave."

AxelMarluxia - Complete

Liked this one so much that I made it into a chapterfic. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	30. AxelRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 30**

**AxelRoxas**

"Rox?"

The blonde gazed up at his redheaded friend. No one was supposed to see him. He had gotten out of class just to make sure that no one could see him. But then Axel was here, sitting down beside him as he gazed out the window. No one else was around, just as it should be.

"Hey, kiddo, you okay? I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

"Just ... Axel, could you just let me be alone for a little bit?"

"You already were alone for a bit. Tell me what's wrong? I told you that you could always come to me."

"I just ... want to be alone, Axel. I'm sorry."

"Rox ..." Axel sat down beside the blonde in the breezeway, not going so far as to put an arm around him, but just settling for letting their knees touch. "This about your uncle?"

Roxas stiffened, taking a deep breath before answering. "How'd you know?" _How'd you remember?_ was what Roxas wanted to ask, but decided against it.

"You didn't talk to me all weekend."

"I wasn't around the net."

"You didn't call anyone."

"I just want to be alone."

"Rox, c'mon, man."

"I don't want you to see me like this! I'm supposed to be happy and bubbly and able to smile. But I can't so you aren't allowed to be here."

"Hey, kiddo, didn't I tell you that it was okay not to pretend around me? I'm here for you."

The blonde began to shake and it was obvious to Axel that the younger boy needed to cry. Axel broke down, wrapping his arm around the younger teen. "You don't have to hide from me, Rox. I'll love you no matter what."

"I'm not ... allowed to ... cry."

"Who said?"

"I did. I'm a guy ... Guys don't cry."

"Rox, you aren't 'a guy'. You're 'a Roxas' and I didn't hear any rules about Roxas' being not allowed to cry."

Roxas couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat and the first few tears began to fall as he allowed Axel to wrap him up farther in his arms. "See, you're gonna be fine. Just remember that I'm always here for you, Rox."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I love you, after all."

"I love you too, Axe."

AxelRoxas - Complete

~xbuttonsx~


	31. DemyxLuxord

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 31**

**DemyxLuxord **

"C'mon, hurry! If we get caught -" Demyx let the words die in his throat as his lover pressed their lips together. His heart was pounding and adrenaline coursed through his body.

"Seventy-five, twenty-five. Odds I get you wet."

Demyx pressed their bodies closer together while Luxord moved them back to the edge of the school's pool. "Wrong. One hundred, zilch," the younger blonde ground out when he felt Luxord's knee run between his legs. All consciousness was beginning to leave him. He didn't realize that they should have hit a wall by now or that someone should have walked in for practice. He didn't realize that Luxord was smirking or that the gambler hadn't been talking about his ministrations.

Yelping, the younger blonde found himself falling, hitting warm water before flailing, trying so hard to keep his mouth closed as he pushed himself up to the surface. Luxord was already diving in to meet him, hands running over his bare skin while he twisted in the water.

"Guess you were right, babe. What do you want for a prize?" Demyx glared with glazed aquamarine orbs, gripping his lover by the shoulders and pushing him under the water. When the elder blonde bobbed back up, gasping for breath, Demyx was ready, pressing the duo together once more.

"You. All I want is _you_." Demyx tackled his love once more, kicking his strong, swimmer-legs to propel the two over to the side of the pool where they crashed lips once more. A voice from above made them both jump.

"Keep it PG Thirteen, right boys?" Demyx gazed up into the eyes of his swim coach, startled, forgetting for the moment how to even breathe, everything clouding up in his mind.

"Don't worry, sir. Promise I'll behave." Luxord did his best at a bow while his feet couldn't touch the ground. He put an arm around Demyx, making sure that the younger didn't slip under the water.

"You had best stick to your word, Luxord, or I won't let you back in this pool again."

"And Demyx?"

"Well, I'm not going to kick my star swimmer off the team! Are you crazy?"

"Sometimes, sir, sometimes. C'mon, Dem, let's get you some place where you _won't_ drown."

"H-H-Hee ... He c-caught us," the blonde squeaked, his voice having risen an octave.

"Don't worry. No detentions or anything, babe."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We're never doing this again."

"Aww, you didn't like living on the edge? C'mon, babe. Life's a gamble."

"I don't like the odds!"

DemyxLuxord - Complete

I just love that ending. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	32. DemyxMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 32**

**DemyxMarluxia**

"Demyx, you are coming with me tonight."

"Yessir."

"No, Marluxia, he is mine for the evening."

Demyx sighed, knowing from experience the argument that was about to unfold. The Superior of the In Between versus The Graceful Assassin always meant the bad kind of pain for The Melodious Nocturne. As Demyx followed close behind the pink-haired Nobody, Xemnas caught his shoulder, keeping him from moving. Marluxia rounded on the higher-ranked Nobodies, his face calm, collected.

"Why not let him decide for once?"

"Since it is _my ass _on the line!" Demyx squeaked, going wide-eyed and cowering when both of the taller Nobodies glared at him. Xemnas seemed to contemplate it for a moment, glaring between the pink-haired flower-boy to the one that stirred some animalistic frenzy in his stomach.

"I suppose he does have a point." Xemnas released the timid musician. "What is it you say, Demyx?"

Thinking fast, not wishing to get on the bad side of either of the stronger Nobodies, Demyx closed his eyes, concentration easily spotted on his features. Finally he looked up, a smirk on his face.

"You both can have me."

"What?" They questioned simultaneously, glancing between the two in front of them. The smirk remained on Demyx's lips.

"You can both have me."

"There is no way that I am about to share you with that ... that barbarian!" Marluxia eyed the younger Nobody, envisioning the scars that ran beneath the cloak from one-too-many sessions with the Superior.

"And I am not willing to go anywhere near that pansy!"

Demyx sighed, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant at all! Here, watch. Dance, water, dance!"

Another Demyx was standing right beside the original, their features exactly the same. The original looked at the copy and the copy mirrored his smirk.

"Now, which of you will have the original," began the copy.

"And which will have the fake?" finished the original. Once more the two smirked at the other. Both putting their hand out, they summoned a portal that they each stepped into, coming back seconds later, having switched sides.

"Take that which you desire."

"Will you guess the one you care to take?"

Marluxia smirked while Xemnas began to get nervous. The pink-haired Nobody winked at the duo standing off to the side. He noticed the small ribbon of pink that was draping from one of their coat pockets, a rose petal only visible enough for the Assassin to notice. He nodded, knowing what would happen.

"I am wishing to take you, Demyx." He pointed at the Demyx that held no rose. Just as he had foretold, Xemnas moved forward, greedily gripping at the pointed-to Demyx.

"Then he is the one that I shall take."

"But he is mine, Xemnas."

"Take the copy and have your fun." And they were gone, disappeared into a portal. The Demyx left standing there let out a deep breath that he hadn't even noticed he had been holding.

xXx

Demyx gripped the elder's shoulder, moving their lips together softly, lovingly. The Nobody below him sighed when Demyx moved down to cuddle into his broad chest. "I'm glad you picked up on it. I was worried you wouldn't."

A soft kiss was laid in his blonde Mohawk. "Do not fret, Demyx. I would always notice such a change in you. The Superior is just a pig-headed sex machine."

Demyx giggled, nuzzling in closer, adoring the feel of Marluxia's arm around him.

DemyxMarluxia - Complete

I love Demyx, so unbelievably much! :P

~xbuttonsx~


	33. DemyxRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 33**

Warning : 'Incest' I would suppose.

**Demyx Roxas**

Demyx was tired after a long day and he just felt like flopping down on the couch with his step-brother and watching some television. The slightly younger teen was alone, eyes staring blankly at the program that was flashing by. Without even thinking, Demyx threw himself onto the couch, sliding closer to the younger blonde until his own blonde Mohawk/mullet hybrid rested in Roxas' lap.

"Demyx?"

The elder teen didn't respond, only pressing himself further into the younger's personal space. "Dem, what are you doing? You _do_ realize that's my lap, right?" Demyx nodded, no energy left to speak. Instead, he fumbled his hand around up by his head until he found Roxas' fingers, taking the digits in his own to pull them over his shoulder, draping his step-brother's arm over him. "Man, what are you doing?"

"'M tired."

"I'm not your blanket!" Roxas tried to force his hand away from his step-brother, but found it trapped there in Demyx's grip. Demyx groaned, nuzzling closer to Roxas' stomach.

"I want you to be."

"Demyx! Man! Don't! What are you trying to pull?" Roxas tried to pull away from the elder blonde but Demyx wouldn't let him move.

"It's not like it would be a bad thing, you know."

"What woudn't be a bad thing? Demyx, you're not making any sense and you're starting to scare me."

The exhaustion melting away from him as anticipation built in his stomach, Demyx swung his legs out so that he sat up, but he refused to let the hold on Roxas' hand go. He turned, aquamarine orbs flashing in the flickering light from the television. "Us. We wouldn't be a bad thing. It's not like you're really my brother. I like you a lot. I think you're hot and I don't know if I can stop myself anymore, Rox. You make me feel all warm and happy inside."

"But, Dem, man, you're ... you're Dem! You're my brother!"

"But I make you feel those things too, right?"

Demyx smirked at the bewildered expression on the younger teen's face. "Just let me do this? Please? Kick me off of you later, after you know how much I care for you, okay?"

Roxas refused to agree, but refused to disagree. He just sat there, a stunned, waiting expression on his face. Demyx took that as a sign to lean forward, gripping Roxas' chin and pressing their lips together. It took only a moment for the perfect feeling to engulf the younger blonde, but when it did, Roxas moaned, closing his eyes and feeling something burning in his gut. Demyx was pressing them closer, his tongue flicking out to beg entrance into his stepbrother's mouth. Finally needing to break away for air, Demyx held a cocky smirk on his lips as he watched Roxas panting.

"No one has to know, you know."

"M-Mom and Dad will end up finding out."

"We don't have to let them ... wait ... That means ... you liked it too?"

Roxas blushed, turning away. "I ... I ... I guess?"

"Mm, Roxy! I love you even more now!" Demyx tackled his stepbrother, pressing their lips together once more.

DemyxRoxas - Complete

Love is Love. Deal with it. (Meaning no flames. -.-)

~xbuttonsx~


	34. LuxordMarluxia

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 34**

**LuxordMarluxia**

The pink-haired Nobody breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his lover. He didn't want this moment to end. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to hurt the blonde, but it had to be done. Larxene had already been eliminated. He refused to let Luxord go the same way.

"Luxord, you've got to leave Castle Oblivion."

The groggy blonde groaned, pulling his lover closer. "Why?"

"I don't want you to fade."

"We've all got to fade sometime."

"No!"

Marluxia snapped his head up from the man's bare chest. "No! You won't fade! You aren't allowed to!" Luxord smirked, leaning down to press their lips together.

"It will be fine. That little pipsqueak won't put a scratch on me."

"Luxord..."

"Marluxia."

The pink-haired Nobody pouted, but Luxord just raised his eyebrows. "Luxord, I've been appointed the head of Castle Oblivion, so, if I tell you that you're to go, you're going." The blonde only sighed.

"I'm not arguing with you, Marluxia."

"Then don't."

The only answer he received was another kiss to the lips.

xXx

By the time he awoke in the morning, all that was left on the blonde's side of the bed was a piece of paper with Luxord's messy scrawl over the page.

_I'm sorry to leave you, Marluxia. I didn't want to, but I know you wouldn't let me stay. So I've gone to help Xemnas' studies in the World That Never Was. I'm going to find a way to destroy that Keybearer. I will save you. I promise._

xXx

He never did live up to that promise.

LuxordMarluxia - Complete

Well, he never did get a scratch on him. A few papercuts though. :P

~xbuttonsx~


	35. LuxordRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 35**

**LuxordRoxas**

Luxord couldn't figure out why, but he adored being his blonde best friend's little slave. He'd do anything as long as it made the slightly younger teen happy. He claimed that this was the reason his hands were filled with chips and pop while he moved back to his darkened bedroom.

"Roxas, I brought snacks. Why's the room so dark?"

"Wait! Don't turn on the light!" There was a small pause while the small blonde shuffled around on the elder's bed. Luxord could hear the teasing note when next Roxas spoke. "I have a headache."

The elder blonde could have dropped the items he was holding as the words echoed around the dark room. Their conversation from the night prior flooded his mind and he felt a ball of heat begin to gather in his stomach, his mouth going from very dry to very moist in a matter of seconds. His breath hitched in his throat and his whole body rocked with anticipation.

"D-Do you ... want some ... Advil?"

Golden blonde was barely visible as it radiated its own light, moving towards him. He knew what was coming without really comprehending it. Hands working subconsciously while his mind fell blank, the treats were quickly shoved onto the cluttered dresser. A smaller pair of hands gripped his newly-freed arm and he felt himself being spun, getting shoved back from the way the younger blonde had just come from. He held in his startled yelp, forgetting that his parents went out for the night. The blonde's name slipped from his lips and he clamped his eyes shut, not allowing the ball of heat to travel anywhere that could get him in trouble.

"I don't want Advil. Remember, we agreed, the next time I had a headache, you would take it away for me."

Luxord groaned, his breath coming quickly. Roxas' warm breath fell onto his parted lips and he felt like he was going to be sick. How long had he waited for just this moment, where Roxas was his and his alone? Then a thought struck him.

"What about Olette? You have a girlfriend, Roxas!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." And Luxord couldn't protest anymore as lips were pressed to his and he felt his world explode. He wasn't supposed to like this. That ball of heat wasn't supposed to be spreading. He wasn't supposed to be allowing the younger blonde entrance into his eager mouth. They were best friends. Always had been. This would just mess with everything.

"R-Roxas." Luxord panted when the younger teen broke the contact between their lips. He wanted so badly to stop the heat all together, knowing what they were doing wasn't right, but he couldn't bring himself to push the younger away. The feeling he had craved was too much. But he had to at least try. "We … We shouldn't."

"You said you weren't joking." The younger blonde pulled back and the pout was evident in his voice. The masked seduction was hard to miss. Luxord groaned, biting at his lower lip.

"Because I thought you still were."

The weight on his hips shifted and he instinctively reached out, pulling them closer. He could hear the knowing chuckle from the younger and he slowly pulled his hands away, gasping when he felt fingers wrap around his own in the darkness. "I told you I wasn't. I have a headache. You told me that you would help me get rid of it."

"I ..." The elder blonde had to take a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. "I want to but ... It would be considered cheating. I just got in that girl's good books. I don't want her brother punching me in the mouth." Lips were on his once more and he couldn't fight back against the sweet taste that he had wanted in his mouth for so long. When next the younger pulled back, Luxord was willing to pull him back down, afraid that the feeling wouldn't last. Roxas smirked in the dark, bending down once more, running a trail of sweet kisses down the elder's jaw line. Luxord angled his chin away from the younger, needing to feel that heat, desperate for the touches.

"I've got things under control, Luxord. Don't worry. Just feel. You want this, don't you?"

"I ... I ..." Luxord felt his hips thrust against his will as Roxas' hands drifted down to his waist, travelling up under his shirt. "Hell yeah, I want this." He could feel the trails of fire that Roxas always left on his skin as the younger's fingers danced up his sides.

"Then stop complaining." Before he could protest further, Roxas bit down on his shoulder, causing another involuntary thrust of his hips. He could feel the blonde's hot, moist tongue massaging the place he had just marred and he moaned once more, his head lolling back, his legs writhing beneath the boy.

"But," he felt the vibration of Roxas' groan against his shoulder from his complaint. "What if someone sees that? Someone will see that!"

"Lie," hissed the boy, grazing his teeth against the mark to make it brighter, more noticeable. Luxord began to protest once more, but refused to stop the younger.

"How? It's not like I could have done that myself! And everyone knows that you're the only one that I've hung out with all weekend!"

Roxas sighed, pulling back once more, removing his hands from beneath the elder's shirt. "Luxord, man, listen to me. You've wanted me. You're horny. I'm horny. We're home alone. I've already got Olette's permission. Just let me get you off and we can have those chips."

For some reason, Luxord felt a wave of hurt rush over him and he stopped the smaller teen from leaning back into him. "Is that all this is? You just ... getting me off?"

"Urg!" Roxas grumbled, pressing his hips down on the elder. "C'mon, man. Don't sound so hurt. Olette's my world. You're the only one I would ever consider doing this with."

Luxord relaxed, momentarily subdued by the words, allowing the younger to lean back down to him. He even ventured so far as to allow his hand to travel down between the younger's legs, causing a soft moan and the small body being pressed against his. He didn't care any more that this was his best friend or that his best friend had a girlfriend or that his dad would disown him if he ever put two and two together. He lived for the heat of their bodies, the roving hands, the brushing breaths. Everything was just as he had imagined it. Everything was perfect.

This was how it should have been all their lives.

LuxordRoxas - Complete

Apperntly, sex can relieve a headache. O.O I've never tried to prove this, but, that's what I heard and so it spawned this thing. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	36. MarluxiaRoxas

**To Each Their Own - Part Two : Chapter 36**

**MarluxiaRoxas**

When the dog was up lapping at his chin, shoving a whisker-covered muzzle at his unknowingly sensitive skin, Marluxia was reminded painfully of an ex-boyfriend he had once had. So as the dog gave up on licking the teen to death, taking up a new lodging with his head laying on Marluxia's stomach, warm breath reaching in past the fabric that covered his groin, the teen couldn't help but let out a small moan, envisioning his ex-lover once more.

It was at that moment that the blonde he was babysitting came over to gaze at him with big, blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Marly?"

Striking blue orbs shot open at the voice as Marluxia realized he wasn't in his own little world as he had tricked himself into believing. He was in a twelve year old's bedroom at eight thirty at night while the child's parents were out to a movie, not expected home for another hour or so. Roxas looked him over, his eyes stopping at the bulge in the teen's pants as he lay out on the younger's bed.

"What's that?"

Marluxia stiffened, shoving the dog off of himself, sitting up and backing away from the advancing younger. "It's nothing. Roxas, why don't you just go back to playing your game?"

"I beat it."

"Go beat it again."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, just, do something other than stare at me, kiddo."

"But I feel like staring."

"Don't. It's rude."

The blonde shrugged, still keeping his eyes trained on the elder teen's crotch. Marluxia glared at the boy, backing against the wall. "Roxas, stop staring at me."

"I can stare at you if I wanna stare at you. You're in my bed. Just tell me what that is! I wanna know."

Marluxia, unable to back up anymore with his back against the wall, found himself cornered by the boy that had moved up to be in front of him. "Roxas, what do you think you're doing? Hey, get your hand off! Ahh! Ro-Roxas!" The pink-haired teen gasped, arching his back and scrambling to remove the younger's hand when Roxas reached out to grip him. The blonde looked puzzled, sitting back and feeling himself where he had just touched Marluxia.

"Marly, we have the same parts, right? We're both boys. So, why is yours hard and mine not?"

Worried for his criminal record, Marluxia forced his way off the bed, standing far enough away from the blonde so that the younger couldn't touch him again. "Because I was thinking about something. Are you okay in here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"_Fine_. I'll stay in here and be all scared."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of. Look, you have Pluto."

"Which one are you going to?"

"Just right across the hall. Promise I won't be too long."

Roxas nodded, watching as Marluxia eased through the door, closing it behind him before dashing to the bathroom, falling to the floor beside the tub. Speedily unclasping his jeans, he couldn't help the moan that left his lips as he exposed himself. He knew he was doing wrong, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let Roxas anywhere near him when he was feeling so needy.

Eyes closed, breath coming in short, wispy gasps, Marluxia was oblivious when the door opened and a little blonde peered in to find his babysitter sprawled on the floor. Before Marluxia could clue in to what was going on, Roxas was beside him, down on the floor, gazing at the elder teen in fascination, reaching his hand out to touch the attended to member. Marluxia's eyes shot open when he felt fingertips brush over his.

"R-Roxas? Roxas! Wh-What do you ... What do you think you're d-doing?" He couldn't force his body away from the touch. "Roxas, stop! If a-anyone ... If anyone finds out, I'll get in t-trouble."

Roxas smiled, ignoring the elder teen's words. "I won't tell."

"Roxas, I'm warning you!"

"Aww, come on. Please?" Roxas stopped his movements, sitting back on the floor beside Marluxia. "I just wanna know."

Sighing, Marluxia leant his head back against the cool tub, rolling his eyes. "You can't just jump into touching someone, you know. You gotta kiss them first."

"I'll ... I'll kiss you then!"

"Roxas, we'll get in so much trouble."

"Then don't tell anyone. I won't."

"You're twelve!"

"I'm almost thirteen."

"You don't even know what would be so bad about this, do you?"

"You're only sixteen, so, nope. It's not like you can go to jail or anything."

"Roxas, please, just go back to your room and let me finish in here."

"I'm old enough to kinda understand what's goin' on. See, here, feel this." Marluxia gasped, groaning softly as he felt Roxas rub against him, something hardening between the younger boy's legs. "See, Marly. All grown up. Show me what feels so good, please?"

How could he resist those perfect cerulean orbs; that puffed out, pouty lip; that tiny, breakable body? He couldn't. "Promise you won't tell?" He couldn't believe the words that escaped his lips. Would he really do anything with the small boy?

"I promise. Show me now?"

"Fine." Marluxia groaned once more as he guided Roxas to sit on his lap. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm still hard after all this. This is disgusting. Here, put your hand here." Marluxia stiffened at the feel of those fingers on his skin. Roxas ran his finger over the tip, causing the elder to writhe. "Okay, don't do that, not yet. You're too young for that. Just .. yeah, up and down, just like ... just like that."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why not? You're already jerking me off."

Roxas leaned forward, pressing his lips against the elder's in an inexperienced kiss. At this point, Marluxia couldn't care less. He gripped the younger's free hand, pulling his own shirt up with the other. Roxas followed orders easily, fingers latching on to squeeze and twist at the little pink nub.

"Ugh, R-Roxas," Marluxia cried.

xXx

"So, did you boys have fun?"

Roxas glanced over at the nervous pink-haired teen. "Oh yeah. It was a blast. Marly played with me lots. Can you guys go out more often?"

Marluxia stiffened, but smirked, not minding the prospect at all.

MarluxiaRoxas - Complete

Okay, I've read this one a million times, but I like it. I know I shouldn't, but, hey, there's only three years difference. :P

So, that was the final chapter of To Each Their Own. Tell me what you thought of it. :D This has been a fun year getting these out to you guys! I hope you enjoyed them all!

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
